


Dash Baxter Becomes a Hoe: A Series of Increasingly Horny Events

by Honeyjoe



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Condoms, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Dash Baxter struggles to deal with his car bills and expenses for school.  With no one in town hiring he has no choice but to resort to other money earning methods.  However, in doing so, he discovers the joys of being a slut and strives to get better at it.





	1. A Corner, An SUV, And Travel Sized Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @aizenhower on twitter for inspiring me and helping to write this. Better part of a few months went into this and I'm satisfied with the result.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this...” Dash muttered his breath. He squeezed the wheel of his truck nervously as he drove down the road. The car sputtered and wheezed in response. “Easy girl, I’ll fix you up soon,” he said affectionately. This big red truck was his baby and he was determined to keep her in tip top shape. Unfortunately, since his hometown was a hot spot of ghost activity, his car had more often than not been a casualty in ghost attacks, suffering from a wayward ghost beam or falling debris. The constant upkeep was a massive drain on what few savings he had and this last little incident did him no favors. Not to mention he had school to worry about. Supplies, trips, countless uniforms from all the sports he partook in. They barely lasted a month before he needed a new one, rough player that he was. And no one was hiring in his Amnity Park, not even Nasty Burger. Dash knew if he wanted to keep his car running and his school needs met, desperate measures were needed. Dash decided the big city would be his best bet for what he was going to do. There was no way he could do it in his own hometown, too many familiar faces and too much drama. Finally reaching his destination, Dash parked in a relatively empty parking lot. No other cars and a few flickering lights. It was near a busy street with lots of folks looking for ways to burn their cash on some fun. Dash grimaced as he let his head rest on the steering wheel. _I can’t believe I’m doing this_, Dash thought, _But no one is hiring back home._ _And I’m already here_. Dash let out a curt sigh. “Fuck it,” he said assuredly.

Stepping out into the cool night air Dash threw on an old letterman jacket he had in his closet. He tore off the school symbols and all that earlier, no need for anyone to know where he’s from. Despite the extra layer, he still had a chill running over him. His skin tight blank top didn’t offer much in the way of warmth, his skin already reacting to the cold. His nipples were already poking through the thin fabric, completely noticeable despite the dark color. His denim short shorts exposed him to elements as well, his tight and high ass looking ready to burst from their denim confines. There were barely holding it in. His smooth and thick thighs and his calves giving a slight shake to the cold. _ I feel so stupid wearing just this _ , the jock thought, _ but I gotta look the part if I want to make any money tonight. And I guess I look kinda hot. Even though I’m freezing my ass off! _

  
Dash gritted his teeth and tightened the laces of his black high tops, a habit he always did before a big match. Not that what he was about to do was a sport, but he still felt like he had to win. Steeling himself, Dash stepped out from the shadows of the alley and into the main street. To his relief, there were already a few other street workers. _ Ok, I’m not the only one here tonight _ , Dash thought. _ That’s good, I guess. _ Oddly comforted by the presence of other sex workers, he decided on a corner where there was two ladies already. Parked in front of a corner convenience store they were wearing what could be described as “hooker” clothing. Fishnet tights, thigh high boots, lace tops and fur coats. _ Woah, now those are hooker clothes _ , Dash thought, _W_ _ onder what I would look like in that? _ Shaking the invasive thought from his mind Dash nervously trudged up near the ladies. He leaned against the street lamp and tried his best at looking like he belonged there.

“Hey baby, looking for a good time?” One of the hookers said coyly. She wore a beige fur coat and red thigh high boots and she looked like she was about to eat him up. “I’m sure one of us can-“

“Irene!” The other girl, dressed in pink fur lightly slapped her friend’s arm. “Girl, he ain’t a customer! Look at him. Does he look like the kind of kid with cash on him?”

Irene eyed him up and down disdainfully. “Shit Lucy, you’re right. Kid, what the hell are you doing ‘round here?” she asked.

Dash stammered, “Uh, I’m one, one of-of...you?”

Irene scoffed, “Great, just what we need. Another one taking up space and customers. We got plenty as is!”

Dash winced at the lady’s tone and started to apologize until Lucy cut him off. “Irene, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna get a different kind of customer that the ones we want.”

“Oh. Yeah, you’re right.” Irene’s voice immediately switched to soft as she extended her hand, “My apologies. I’m Irene, she’s Lucy. And you are?”

_ Well at least they aren’t going to kick my ass. _ “Dash,” he replied.

“Oh good one.” Lucy exclaimed. “The Johns around here love prissy high class names. Hence, Lucy and Irene.”

_ Well that’s a nice punch while I’m down _, he thought. Dash scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I-I thought so.”

“So, Dash,” Irene started as she lit a cigarette and took a small drag, “What are you here for? I’m guessing it ain’t cause you’re just doing this for kicks?”

“Oh, um bills I guess. Starting to pile up, ya know?” Dash said. 

“Shit, that’s it?” Irene took another drag and blew out the smoke in a half laugh. “I got rent, groceries, cell phone, loan sharks, AND car payments.”

“But don’t worry sweetie,” Lucy said patting his shoulder, “the guys around here loving throwing their cash around for some fun. They all want to tell the same story of how much they spent on some hooker. Real ‘Pretty Woman’ bullshit. Plenty of cash to go around. Make your money and head back home.”

Dash perked up a bit, “Really?” _ Huh, maybe this would be too bad after all _, he thought.

“Now did you bring protection?” Irene asked with another drag on her cigarette.

“Uh, what?” Dash said.

“Oh jeez, don’t they teach sex ed where you’re from? Condoms, sweetie. Here, you can have some of mine.” Irene crushed the rest of cigarette under her heel and bent down to unzip her boot. Pulling out a couple of colorful condoms and a small plastic bottle of lube she handed them to Dash. “These are good ones, ain’t nothing gonna get through those. That lube should last you the night too.”

_ Ok never mind, it’s gonna be a rough night, _ he thought. Dash took the items none the less and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. “Thanks,” he said. 

“You know how much to offer for your services?” Lucy asked. 

Dash darted his eyes away, _ Fuck I really don’t know what I’m doing _, he thought. “Yes?”

Lucy scoffed, “Terrible liar, honey. You might want to get better at that. Money is always up front, don’t do a damn thing till the money is in your pocket or, if you’re a lady like me, your bra. It’s $50 for a handjob, $100 for a blowjob. $150 and up for sex and any weird stuff they wanna do. You can set your own rates for that kinda thing.”

_ Oh jeez _, he worried.

“And don’t linger either. As soon as he cums, you’re job is done. Thank him for the time and get out of the car. You do you, don’t worry about him,” Irene said. 

As both ladies continued to offer their advice all the information seemed to swirl in Dash’s head. _ Fuck me, I don’t think I can even remember all this, much less give a decent enough blowjob for $100. I’ve never even touched another man’s cock! _ _ Can I really do this? _he wondered. Just then a shiny black SUV drove up to the side of the road. Dash could feel his feet melt into the sidewalk. Just before he could jolt himself back to his senses and run back to his truck Lucy and Irene hooked their arms around his and pulled him closer to the driver’s window.

“Looking for directions, sweetheart?” Lucy purred as she gently tapped the window.

The tinted window slowly rolled down to reveal a well dressed businessman. His hair a greying black was slicked back revealing piercing green eyes and a strong face. His jawline was covered in a soft graying stubble that seemed to accent the sharpness of it all. His voice had a soft gruffness to it as he spoke. “Actually, I was looking for something entertaining for the night. Think you could help me find that?

“Most definitely, sir.” Irene nudged Dash forward a little, “Don’t be shy now, say hi.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ “Um, hello. I’m Dash.”

The businessman eyed him up and down, particularly focusing on his thighs and he chest. “You seem new around here.”

“Oh yeah, he’s our latest to join our little corner. Been a few weeks now. Little shy, but tons of fun. Ain’t that right, Dash?” Irene said with a slap of his ass. Dash couldn’t help but let out a small yelp before immediately turning a light pink. “See? Lots of fun to play with.” She winked at Dash and smiled. He was grateful for help, he barely felt like he could let any words out.

The businessman eyed him over one last time before smiling. “He sure does. Why not? Can you show me a good time?” he asked.

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, _ he thought, somehow louder. Dash looked to Irene and Lucy, they both were widening their eyes and nodding as discreetly as they could. _ I can do this. I can do this. I can do this? _he told himself. “Uh, yeah, I think I can manage that,” Dash said, his voice oddly calm.

“Just a second there stud. Let me just go over some things with Dash here,” Lucy said before pulling Dash aside. While Irene continued to talk to the businessman, Lucy squared up Dash’s shoulders. “Ok, so then I’m guessing you don’t know the area very well, right? None of the good alleyways or anything, right?”

Dash nodded, “Uh, no.” _ Didn’t even know that there were “good” alleys, _he thought.

“That’s fine, you can use our spot. A little quiet alley a few blocks away, just take a left here and follow the lights for three blocks, you’ll see it on your right.” Dash tried his best to remember the directions, the words Lucy spoke seemed to blend and mush in his mind. “Now then, remember what we told you. 50 dollars for a handjob, 100 for a blowjob. Penetration is 150. Anything extra, you can set the rates yourself. Make sure he uses a condom. No raw play on the first night, this ain’t your wedding.” 

“Yeah, it really isn’t,” Dash said looking away.

Lucy, sensing his worry, cupped his face in her hand. “Don’t you worry. You’ll be fine. And it gets easier after your first guy. Now go get yours!” she exclaimed as she slapped his butt. 

_ Thank God for these girls, _ he thought. Feeling a little more relaxed Dash walked back to the car door. Irene stepped aside and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Opening the door, Dash quickly settled into the seat. _ Leather? Damn, how much would it cost to put this in my truck _, Dash thought as he slid his hands along the side. “Uh, I’ll see you later, ladies,” he said, feigning confidence. 

“You better. Bring him back in one piece now,” Lucy warned.

The business man simply nodded before rolling up the window and backing the car back onto the street. “Now, do you know a quiet place where we can get to business?” he asked.

Dash nervously put on his seatbelt, “Um yeah. There’s an-an alleyway not to far from here. We shouldn’t be, uh, disturbed.”

“Perfect,” he said. Listening to Dash’s instructions, it was only a short drive before they arrived to the alleyway. Lucy was true to her word, there were no other cars in sight with only a single lamp illuminating the dark passage. The perfect spot to remain unseen. The man parked the car and clicked off the engine. It was all quiet besides the occasional rustle of a nearby garbage can. “I’m John by the way.”

_ John? Probably not his real name _, Dash pondered. “I’m Dash,” he replied. 

“Mmm, that’s a nice name,” John said before placing a warm hand on his thigh. 

He slid his hand gently, up and down Dash’s leg which caused a warm feeling to shoot across his stomach, and surprisingly, his dick. Dash could feel his shorts start to stiffen, his jockstrap becoming a little tighter. _ Jeez, didn’t think a guy’s hand would make me this excited, _ he thought, _ is it the adrenaline? _ Dash was still much too shy to turn and face him. “Thank, thank you too.” Dash looked away and out into the dark alleyway, the man still silently groping Dash’s thick thighs. He let out a small cough as he remembered the ladies words from earlier. “Um, it’s 50 dollars for a blow-blowjob and it’s 100 for-“

John quickly cut him off, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I got the money, your friend saw to that. I told her what I wanted and she made sure I had plenty. And I do.”

“O-oh, alright then.” Dash sat there for a moment, worried and unsure of the next action he should take.

“So, now that you’ve been paid” John said as he started to lean forward, “how about we just relax and have some fun?” Gliding his hand up Dash’s thigh and around his waist, John gently pulled him towards him, eyes closed. 

_ WhatOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK, _ Dash panicked. Dash’s body tensed up as he shut his eyes. _ I’m about to have my first kiss with a guy, _ he thought, _ and for money too! Oh god, oh fuck. Is this hand on my waist? Why is it tingly there? And why am I so fucking hard?! _A million more thoughts seemed to pass through his mind as time inched slowly forward. And then suddenly, John’s lips were on his.

_ Oh. _

Smooth. That was Dash’s first thought. He feared rough or coarse or worse, wet. LIke a soaked piece of sandpaper. But John’s lips gentle and full. Dash’s always figured if you’re with a girl, you kiss for a few seconds at most before making out. At least, that’s how it always happened in his experiences. However, John did no such thing. It was a simple laying of the lips on one another, their lips fitting easily with one another like a puzzle piece finding its mate. Dash swore he could feel his lips tingling at the touch of John’s, fizzing and crackling like a freshly cracked open soda. It was more than just adrenaline rushing through his senses now, it was excitement. Excitement at the man kissing him and what it made him feel. A few more seconds ticked by without as much of a twitch from either of them, one out of patience and one out of necessity. Eventually, Dash began to relax, his back curving downward as his fists began to unclench. He slowly began to open his eyes just at the same moment John did. 

“So, how was your first kiss with a man?” John asked confidently.

“Wha-what?” Dash replied hazily. “Psh, that wasn’t my, my first kiss with a guy,” Dash said, barely making eye contact.

“Heh, a fine actor you are not. I could tell just by looking at you that this is your first time doing anything like this.”

Dash winced, “It is that obvious?”

“A little, but it isn’t bad if that’s what you’re thinking. On the contrary, I find it rather endearing. You’re a little naive, but it’s cute on you. It’s a good look. I’ve seen it plenty of times.”

“You have?” Dash asked.

“Well I am older than you. Or rather, experienced? So I can tell when someone’s more nervous than usual. So don’t worry, I’ll take it nice and slow with you.” Giving an encouraging squeeze of Dash’s leg he leaned back towards his car door, gesturing towards Dash. “Now how about this time, you kiss me?”

Dash gulped as he felt his heart pump and jump. _ Ok you got this _ , he thought, _ you’ve kissed plenty of girls and they all loved it, this isn’t any different. Except it’s a dude. And he’s probably twice my age. And kissed more than twice the amount of people I have. _ Shaking away his thoughts, Dash steeled his nerves and nodded. Unbuckling himself, Dash leaned towards John, angling his muscular frame over the center console. But his knee hitched into his seat and caused him to lurch forward. Instinctively, he put both his hands up and wrapped them around John’s neck, his face crashing into his chest. “Ow,” he muttered into the man’s frame. Dash looked meekly up from his position, “Sorry.”

John just smiled and patted his head, “Heh, it’s alright. I’m the one who leaned too far back. Here, let’s try this again.” Pushing Dash back into place, the two were face to face over the seat console. “Second time’s the charm.”

Dash smiled weakly and thanked the stars that this man had the patience of a saint. Dash tried to compose himself and nodded assuredly. Leaning in slightly, Dash brought his lips to John’s, placing them lightly on top of his just like before. There again was that same rush of excitement rushing through him, only stronger. With Dash initiating the kiss, his senses were dialed up to ten. The steady hum of the AC, the sweat gathering in his palms, and the soft touch of John’s hands resting just above his denim shorts. He could feel, see, experience all of it. And he realized he wanted to. That thought lingered in his mind as he continued his kiss with John, parting his lips ever so slightly every few seconds to kiss him again and again and again. The gentleman let out a satisfied hum as Dash began to move, placing his hands back around his neck and sliding his thumb along his jawline. _ I think this is the right move, _ Dash questioned, _ I’ve seen it in movies a lot, so it should be right? _ Following his instincts, Dash parted his lips and quickly swiped his tongue across John’s lips before gently probing open his mouth. Peppermint was the first thing that came to mind. And just how quick and slick John’s tongue felt against his own. John quickly let out a small moan which made Dash pull back his hands and let out a shaky breath, “Was that ok? Was it too much?”

John let out a small hum and straightened out Dash’s jacket collar. “No, it was very good. Very very good. Relaxed enough?”

“Um, yeah, I think so? Kissing you is actually kind of fun,” Dash admitted. 

John smiled, “Is it now? Well then, let’s not stop the fun.” John then quickly opened his car door and closed it behind him. Walking to the rear of his car, he threw open the rear door, letting the cold night air in and causing Dash to shiver. Flipping some latches on the seats, John quickly managed to fold the seats down into the car leaving the back area of the car completely open. Climbing back into the car, John gestured to Dash, “Join me?” he asked, patting the newly created “floor.” 

“Su-sure. Yes, I will be joining you,” Dash answered. Getting out of his seat, Dash quickly exited the vehicle, shutting the passenger door behind him. The few steps to the back of the car seemed like a mile to him. _ I am literally only a few steps away from having gay sex _ , Dash contemplated, _ This is it. I can do this. _ Swallowing down the last of his nerves and shaking off the cold, Dash clamored back into the car, sidling next to John who closed the back door tightly behind them. “Uh, hi.”

John smiled, “Heh, hello. You alright? Figured we would have more room back here.”

“Ahem, yes I am. I am good.”

“Well then, let’s get a little more comfortable, shall we?” 

And with that, John unbuttoned his dress jacket and flung it carelessly into the driver's seat. He loosened and undid his tie, tossing it into the driver's seat. As he rolled up his sleeves, Dash began to get a better look at the man. Without his dress jacket, he could easily see that the man kept himself in shape. His strong and hairy arms were no longer confined by sleeves. While not bursting at the seams, John’s dress shirt did curve slightly from his muscular chest. A few wisps of hair peeked through where John unbuttoned his collar leaving Dash wondering just how hairy he actually was. _ Guess I’ll find out soon enough _, Dash thought. “You, you work out much?”

“Hmm, I try to go to the gym when I can. Work keeps me busy but I try to keep in shape,” John answered as he finished the last roll of his sleeve. “Would you like to be more comfortable as well?”

Realizing just how much he was sweating, Dash nodded gratefully at the chance to lose a layer. Taking off his letterman jacket, Dash tucked it away into the corner of the car. “Thanks, it was uh, getting hot in here.”

“Was it now?” John asked as he settled a hand on Dash’s bare thigh. As John began to slowly graze his flesh, Dash could feel his cheeks begin to flush as he bit his lip. “Then I must apologize.”

“For-for what?” Dash asked.

“For this.” Closing the distance between them, John brought a hand to Dash’s face and pulled him in. As their lips touched, John quickly swiped and slid his tongue past Dash’s lips, licking the wet confines of his mouth. Dash let out a groan as the older man continued his oral exploring of his mouth. Breaking the kiss, John pulled back slightly, examining his work. “Still feeling hot?”

“Ahem, y-yes. But I think I’m getting used to it,” Dash replied.

“Hmm, I’ll say,” John said as his eyes slid downward. Dash then realized he was sporting a very obvious tent in his very tight denim shorts. Shifting his attention, John brought a hand to Dash’s chest, cupping and caressing the young man’s pecs. “Hmm, do you work out as well?” John asked.

Dash let out a small whine at the touch of John’s hand. Even though he was still feeling him through the fabric of his black tank top, he still shivered at the sensation. Every little knead and grope gave another tingle down his spine. _ After any weightlifting session with the team, we would always compare chests and muscles, _ Dash thought. _ Sometimes even grab each other’s muscles and flex to show how strong we got. I’ve been grabbed before plenty of times, but nothing like this! I wonder if any of the boys felt like me right now when I grabbed them? I wonder if any of them felt like this when they were grabbing me? _A brief thought of the entire football team all groping and grabbing him crossed his mind before quickly pushing it away. “Y-yeah, I kind of have to. I’m the quarterback for my football team.”

“Football? I had you pegged for a wrestler,” John replied with another grope of his pecs.

“Ahh, I do th-that too, ahh,” Dash moaned. “Basketball, t-track, field.” 

“All star athlete, huh? Impressive. I did some sports too when I was younger. That’s why I work out now, just keep it all together. See?” John then unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt. 

_ Woah, that’s...a lot, _ Dash thought. “A lot more hair than I’m used to...I said that out loud.” John simply laughed as shrugged off the rest of his dress shirt. Black and gray hairs peppered John’s chest covering a majority of his pecs and around his nipples. They seemed to trailed down his chest to his abs, each curve of muscle nestled with hair. Reaching out a tentative hand, Dash let his hand gently brush up against John’s chest. Softer than he realized, Dash let his hand fully explore John’s body, tracing every line with his fingers. John stirred in his spot as Dash continued to let his hand graze his skin. _ I mean, I’ve felt up girls before, _ Dash thought, _ They were soft but nothing like this... _

“You know, you could probably get a better feel if you came a bit closer,” John offered.

“What? Oh,” Dash replied, lost in thought and hairs. Dash inched his frame closer to John, still intent on experiencing this new sensation.

“Well that’s fine, but I was thinking more over here,” John said with a pat of his lap.

“Oh. Um, yeah, sure.” Nervously, Dash settled himself into John’s open lap. _ Huh, _ Dash thought, _ So this is how it feels like being on the other end of it. Kinda nice. _ Relaxing himself, Dash lifted his arms and settled them around John’s neck, trying hard not to make too much eye contact. “Is this ok?”

“Better than ok.” John then placed both of his hands squarely onto Dash’s ass causing a small yelp to escape his lips. “Is another kiss alright with you?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s ok.” Clearing his throat, Dash leaned in once more and placed his lips onto John’s. Thanks to the new position, he felt much more at ease and control. _It’s weird, _Dash thought, _I’ve only ever been the one with girls in his lap. Now I’m in a man’s lap. Does that make me the girl? Oh whatever._ _ I’m already doing it. No point in wasting time being all confused. _Refocusing at his task at hand, Dash deepened his kiss, sliding his tongue back and forth across John’s. He complied as he continued feeling and groping at Dash’s ass, grazing his thumbs just above his denim shorts. The feeling of bare skin against an unfamiliar territory sent a shiver up his spine. _Man, I’ve smacked guys on the butt before and vice versa, _Dash thought, _but this is new territory. I don’t think the guys appreciated my ass like this in the locker room. At least, I don’t think so. _Taking a break from the kiss and the intrusive thoughts, Dash broke the kiss and rested his head on John’s shoulder. Dash pressed his lips against John’s bare neck and let out a small breath. 

“You doing alright there?” John asked with a reassuring rub of Dash’s back. 

“Yeah, I am, it’s just, it’s all so new. It’s a lot to process. I hope I’m not messing anything up,” Dash admitted.

“Well, we can just take it slow, it doesn’t have to be perfect,” John said.

“What? No.” Dash lifted his head from its resting position and looked John in the eyes, worried. “It should be. I started this and I’m not gonna stop. I know that much. But I also don’t want it to suck either. I mean, I’ve done practically all of the sports at my school. I did all of those because I knew I could be great at it. I want to be great at this too! I mean, I have a lot of bills to pay and to be honest, I hope I get more customers like you. I can’t have that with weak skills.”

“Heh, so you want to do a good job is what you’re saying,” John interpreted.

“I mean, yeah,” Dash said. “So just tell me what to do and I’ll be sure to do it awesome.”

“Heh. Alright then. If you say so. I was gonna just let you find your way, but since you asked as nicely, will you lift up your tank for me? You don’t have to take it off, just lift it up.”

“Uh, like this?” Dash then hiked up his black tank top using his thumbs over his pecs, exposing the soft and muscular mounds to the air. His nipples at full attention, Dash waited for his next cue. “Now what?”

“Now you let me enjoy.” John then took a handful of Dash’s pec and brought his face right up to it before sliding his tongue across it. Dash let out a pleasured whine before biting his lip. “So soft,” John said with a mouthful of Dash’s nipple. Biting down gently, he let his hands go south, first hiking Dash’s ass up into his lap, then softly massaging the mounds of muscle beneath his hands. 

The soft sensations that Dash felt sparked across his body causing his mind to swirl with lust. Each swipe of John’s tongue brought another wave of pleasure, both to his mind and his cock, which was straining against his denim shorts. He felt silly, squirming underneath this man’s touch. But there was no denying how good it all felt, being so openly desired and wanted. This man practically devouring him with each bite and suckle of his nipples. All he could do in response to all of this was quietly moan with his head tilted back, his cock getting ever harder. 

“Mmm, doing ok there?” John asked as he released his oral grip from Dash’s pecs.

“Y-yeah. W-what next?” Dash weakly asked.

“Well, in my case, I want to keep exploring you. So, how about you lay back a little bit?” 

Doing as he was told, Dash slid off of John’s lap and laid himself down onto the floor of the car. Feeling oddly exposed, Dash covered his chest with his arms as John took a good look at him. It wasn’t often he was on the bottom of this sort of situation, usually he would be the one looking down at the girl. 

“Ha! A little too late for modesty, don’t you think?” John said. “Especially with you sporting a full erection in those shorts of yours,” he said gesturing to the very obvious tent in Dash’s shorts. Placing a tentative hand onto Dash’s crotch, John gave it a light squeeze which elicited another yelp from Dash. “May I?”

_ Fuck man, go right ahead, no way I’m stopping you now! _ Dash thought lustfully. Restraining himself from being too eager, Dash nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.” And with swift hand John undid Dash’s shorts and deftly pulled them down past his ankles and off his body, carefully tossing them aside with Dash’s jacket. The only thing covering Dash now was his meager black jockstrap which already had a wet patch.. “Oh man,” Dash moaned. 

“Indeed,” John replied satisfied with what he was seeing. Barely sliding his fingers along both sides of his cock, John carefully stroked it through the fabric as Dash writhed and wriggled on the floor. “I figured you were packing some size in those small shorts.”

Despite his current state, Dash smirked at John, “Biggest guy in my class actually.” Along with his football prowess, Dash prided himself on being the biggest guy in his class. He wasn’t usually one to steal glances at his teammates, but he did shower enough times with the rest of them to see just about everything. _ I may not be as thick as Dale or curvy like Kwan, _ Dash thought, _ but I always beat them in length! _ From his position, Dash looked down towards John who was already gliding his finger along the underneath of his jockstrap. His fingertip was just barely grazing his shaft which sent small jolts up his spine. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins at this point as he waited eagerly for the next step. 

“Well aren’t I lucky? Let’s see if what you’re saying is true then.” Hooking his finger onto the fabric, John slowly pulled aside the black strap until Dash’s cock sprung from its confines, his balls dropping low. A thick base and a solid shaft, Dash’s cock was smooth all the way to the top. A pink round cockhead that already had a drop of precum threatening to spill over and an equally heavy set of balls. The business man grinned as gently wrapped his hands around Dash’s cock, his hand just adequately covering half of it. Giving it a slight squeeze, John gave it a gentle tug and the precum that had amounted on his cockhead began to spill and smear his hand. “Guess you were telling the truth,” he said with a smile.

“T-told you,” Dash said cockily. He trembled as John continued to touch him, long gentle strokes as his other hand cupped and played with his balls. _ Goddamn, _ Dash thought, _ the girls at school ain’t got nothing on this man’s hands. _Closing his eyes, Dash laid his head back as he focused solely on John’s touch. Quiet groans escaped his mouth as John played with him, his chest rumbling with satisfaction. Slowly, Dash brought a hand to his chest and began to squeeze and play with his nipples in a weak attempt to replicate what John was doing to him before. To his surprise, twisting and tweaking his own nipple felt rather good, especially with each stroke of his cock thanks to John’s strong grip. Dash made a note of this for the next time he jacks off. 

“Mmm, I think that’s enough of that now. I’d very much like to move on to the next step,” John said breaking the quiet.

Dash lazily opened his eyes, “W-what’s that?”

“I’d like to suck your cock, if you don’t mind,” John replied frankly.

Dash’s mind blanked for three seconds before he realized he needed to say something. “Um, s-sure. Yeah, that’s fine. Go right ahead.” 

John smiled, “Thank you.” He then lowered his frame and brought his face a few inches from Dash’s cock. “I’ll make sure to enjoy it.” Opening his mouth, John let out a soft slow breath at the base of Dash’s shaft which brought a wriggle from Dash’s frame. Placing his tongue just barely against the hot flesh, John let it trail a path from the base all the way to the tip, grazing against the precum that began to dribble forth. Pulling away, a long clear thread stretched between John’s tongue and Dash’s cock, it shimmered in the streetlight for only a moment before snapping back into place, landing a small droplet onto John’s tongue. Taking a moment to savor the taste, it wasn’t long before John took Dash entirely, his mouth enveloping his cock in one swift motion. The sudden surrounding heat that was John made Dash’s hips buckle, there was no way for him to prepare for such a sensation.

“Holy crap!” Dash exclaimed. It was like a wet cage was surrounding his cock. The grip and suction was tight and confining, but not at all uncomfortable. Rather, pure bliss. Dash found himself quivering, shaking with anticipation for even the slightest movement. The wet cage that had formed around his cock stayed still for a moment, as if John wanted him to get acclimated to such pleasure. Then the cage started to move. 

_ Fucking hell! _

That was Dash’s one resounding thought as John began to slowly pump his head up and down Dash’s cock, his tongue swirling around his cock head every few moments. Every little movement that John seemed to make sent ripples of pleasure throughout Dash’s body. Even John’s satisfied moans seemed to vibrate his cock. Unable to control himself, Dash began to pump his hips into John’s eager mouth. His hands clawing into the car’s interior, Dash couldn’t help but wince at the lewd noises that seemed to echo in the small car. Wet schlicks and slurping noises seemed to reverberate in his ears, reminding all to well just what exactly he was doing. Thrusting in and out of an older man’s mouth. And Dash couldn’t be any more pleased. Or to be more accurate, couldn’t be any more lost in lust. _ Fuck, how can a guy suck cock so well? _ Dash thought, _ I mean, I may have gotten a BJ or two from some dates at school but this is on a whole ‘nother level! _

With his breath heavy and his mind wanting more, Dash brought his hand to John’s head, running his fingers through the man’s salt and pepper waves. Half expecting some sort of sticky hair gel, to his surprise, it was soft and smooth. Tousled waves ran between his fingers as he began to gently stroke the man’s hair. A satisfied hum escaped from John’s lips as Dash did so, turning his rhythmic movements into pleasing swipes of the tongue. “You like my mouth on you like this?” John asked in between licks. 

“Fuck, do you even have to ask? Hell yeah I do,” Dash replied honestly. “The girls at school don’t even come close to you.”

“Hahaha! Well, you can’t beat experience. And I have had plenty of that,” he said as he made his tongue do a lap around Dash’s shaft. “Well, since you’re being so honest, I like it when you play with my hair,” John said as he gripped the base of Dash’s cock. A vein or two popped and pulse in eager response. “Being just the amount of rough is a real turn on,” he said with another swipe of his tongue.

“R-really? What, like t-this?” Then Dash tightened his grip on John’s hair, pulling towards his cock. A deep grunt rumbled out of John’s lips as smiled and smirked at the younger man beneath him. 

“Mmm, yes. Just like that,” John said in a low tone.

“Really? Girls have always said that they hate that sort of thing.”

“Well I’m no girl. And I want you to do it,” John insisted.

Dash gulped despite his throat feeling bone dry. Steeling himself, Dash tightened his grip and thrust his cock into John’s open mouth, “Then p-please, keep going.”

An audible gag escaped John’s lips before calming himself and humming a pleased tone. From his position, Dash could swear John’s eyes were smiling. Continuing where he left off, John gulped down Dash’s cock and began thrusting his head forward in a steady bob. Dash let out a satisfied groan as he never had someone take his cock so well before. Most girls only stuck to the head and used their hands, but John. He swore he could feel John’s tongue lapping at his balls every time he went down. Losing himself to the lust, Dash began to keep John in place as he thrust his cock in and out of John’s mouth. The noises that escaped John’s mouth began to fill the air and it was all that Dash could focus on. The schlicking wet noises of his mouth sliding along his cock, the occasional loud gulp as John tried to keep his saliva inside, and the satisfied groans of the older man filled his ears. Dash’s breath quickened and he could feel nearly every nerve on his body tingle with excitement. Drops of sweat started to fall down his face as a warm feeling started to rush up to his head. “Oh fuck...I think I’m gonna-”

John then immediately broke free of Dash’s grasp and tore his mouth away with an audible wet POP. Throwing a hand around Dash’s cock, John squeezed tightly around the base, immediately halting whatever pleasure was about to spill forth. “Ahh, fuck!” Dash could feel his whole body strain along with his cock, his hips jolting forward as what he thought was an orgasam started to fade away. His cock still stiff, Dash looked down at the slightly disheveled gentleman whose face wore a satisfied smirk. “Ow, why did you-”

“Too soon for you to cum just yet. Don’t want that to happen, do we?”

Remembering the ladies advice from earlier, Dash coughed embarrassingly and looked out the window. “Sor-sorry about that. It was just, ya know, feeling really good.”

Pressing a palm down at the base of Dash’s cock, it stood at full attention in front of John’s face. Licking a finger, John swirled it around the head of his cock, sending tingles of pleasure up Dash’s spine. “I could tell. The way you thrusted in my mouth, making me gag of this cock of yours. You were getting close.” Wrapping his hand around the head, John gave it a few squeezes, Dash’s cock just barely sliding in his palm. “Don’t get me wrong, the thought of you busting in my mouth, filling me up with your cum? Very tempting.” John’s low voice floated into Dash’s ears as his head flooded with lewd images. His face smeared with his cum, his hairy body glistening with sweat, and his cock dripping with juice. It was enough for Dash to start getting heated again. “But,” John said with a lick of Dash’s cock, “I’ve got far more in store for us, that you can be sure of.”

“L-like what?” Dash asked nervously. Smiling, John got up from his lying position to his knees. Placing two strong hands beneath Dash’s ass and waist, John pulled him up until Dash’s ankles fell beside his own head, his ass fully exposed and in the air. Wrapping his arms around Dash’s stomach and propping his ass against his chest, John brought his face a mere few inches from Dash’s hole. A steady exhale of warm breath caressed Dash’s rosy ring, making him flinch and wink. 

_ HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT, _ Dash’s mind screamed. All Dash could say in response was, “O-oh.” 

John smiled as he gazed down at the young man, “What, never had someone appreciate your ass quite like this?”

“Uh, I mean, some of the guys have slapped my ass in the locker room but it never went this far!” Dash whined. 

“Heh, that’s a shame. But I can’t blame them, who could be able to resist slapping this,” and with a deft hand, John slapped his ass with a resounding WHACK, “...fine piece of ass,” he finished.

Dash could feel his hole clench as John brought his hand down. _ I’ve been slapped bare assed before but this is different, _ Dash thought, _ There’s a way different intent here! At least, I think there is. _Dash briefly wondered if any of the guys grabbed his ass a little too long until he felt another slap, this time on the other cheek. Dash took in a sharp inhale through his teeth as he gritted through the brief pain. Then came another. And another. Slap after slap that shook and jiggled his ass like a cup of jello. And John just smiled after each one. After a few more slaps, his ass was already tingling and turning a light pink. Dash groaned at just how tender his ass became, “Uggh, I don’t think I can take anymore,” Dash admitted. 

“Oh, was I being too rough?” John asked, genuinely concerned.

“N-no! I just, I mean, no one has ever s-spanked me like this before.” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Bring his hand back around Dash’s waist, John looked at the work he wrought. Dash’s ass had clear marks where his hand met his flesh, pink and raw. Suddenly grinning, John gazed back towards Dash, “Should I kiss it better?” 

“Wha-” Before Dash could even finish a response, he felt a sudden scratching at his ass. John had began rubbing his cheeks against his own, the soft gray stubble tickling his butt. Dash squirmed in John’s arms, unsure of this new exciting sensation. With ass tender from the spanking before, John’s fuzzy face made each little hair prick feel twice as intense. And then, softness. To be exact, John’s lips planting soft kisses on each of his cheeks. Each one slightly wet with his spit, it cooled his ass somewhat after each kiss. Especially as John blew a gentle breath over his cheeks. Dash moaned in response, both grateful for the respite and the soft wave of pleasure that washed over him with each kiss. Dash brought his hands up and behind his neck, supporting his head as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his shoulder, embarrassed. “John…” he moaned, “That feels, weird…”

“Bad weird or good weird?” he asked between kisses.

“Mmphh, g-good weird,” Dash admitted after a moment.

“Hmm, and how about this?” John’s then stuck out his tongue and glided it along Dash’s smooth ass leaving a slick trail across the mound of muscle. Scraping his teeth along the wet skin, John gently bit down, pulling slightly before letting the flesh bounce back. 

_ Oh fuck _ , Dash thought, _ he’s practically eating me up! _ Between the kisses and licks and bites, Dash’s head was spinning. His mouth couldn’t react or even form sounds at the pleasure he was receiving. Thankfully, his cock was doing it for him as it twitched and dripped in eager delight. A few drop of precum had even landed on his chin as John continued to devour him. John continued to bit and kiss Dash’s now red rump. A few gentle slaps of the skin and playful bites had turned Dash’s previously tan and plump ass into speckled mound of red meat. But rather than writhing in pain, Dash found himself quite satisfied. From the slight sting of John’s palm to the easy caring kisses of his lips, Dash found himself with a stiff cock and a steady leak. As John continued to lap and lick at Dash’s ass, eliciting more moans and wriggles from Dash, John moved his tongue closer and closer to the inner line of Dash’s ass until his tongue just barely grazed along the rosy ring that was his hole. Dash’s eyes snapped open as he realized where his tongue was head, “Ahh, John that’s-oh god.” _ He’s really gonna lick my asshole, holy shit, _Dash thought.

John simply smiled before he took a full lick of Dash’s hole, his tongue pressing firmly against the spongy flesh. 

Dash unconsciously let out a yelp before biting his tongue. The feeling of this man’s tongue against his hole, a place he had only briefly explored to clean himself just hours before this encounter, was mind blowing. As if pressing a big red button, each flick of John’s nimble tongue sent a pulse straight to his dick. Lapping at the hole, John used his free hand to pull aside one of Dash’s cheeks, exposing his hole even more to the hot stuffy air of the car. With a bit more to work, John began to probe his tongue into the confines of Dash’s ass, first licking around the ring before gently jamming his tongue into the young man. 

Dash’s mind was fully blank at this point, all he could see was stars and the blurred looking upholstery of the car. Perhaps it was the sweat getting in his eyes or perhaps tears were forming from the sheer pleasure of it all. But all Dash could see, no, experience was the feeling of John hungrily devouring his entire being. Instinctively, Dash grabbed at his cock and began to furiously pump it. Despite his lopsided position, Dash could feel his entire body tingle with anticipation, that sparkling feeling that one gets just before release.

But then John’s hand firmly grabbed his and placed it back onto the ground. Pulling his face away from his meal, John spoke with clarity as his lips dripped with saliva and sweat. “If you are going to cum, It’s going to be from me, not your hand.”

Dash nervously gulped as his prerelease high faded slightly, “S-sorry.”

John smiled, his eyes softening a bit. “Heh, that’s the second time now,” he teased, his tone light. “You must be feeling really good if you want to cum so badly.”

Dash sheepishly looked away and closed his eyes, murmuring a muffled “Yeah..” _ It’s your fault, _ Dash thought, _ all this shit feels too good to not touch myself! _

“Well don’t worry, you will. Just want to get you nice and prepped first. And I think I need you to do the same for me.”

Dash could then feel his frame slowly lower back down, his sore ass gently making contact with the floor. It was only when he opened his eyes did he realize that John had maneuvered himself closer to his head, his cock a mere few inches from his face. From his position, John’s already huge dick looked even bigger, imposing even as it stood at full attention. This close to it, Dash could make out all the fine details he didn’t notice before. A long thick vein climbed up the side of his cock, like ivy vines on a tower. A large round head that seemed to cap off the rest of his dick like an upside down exclamation point. And a pair of huge balls that seemed to hang heavy from under use, as if they haven’t been emptied in some time. _ Fuck he’s so big, _ Dash thought. _ Is this what happens when you get older, your cock just keeps on growing? _Dash gulped, both from nervousness and excitement. “Woah,” Dash said, it being the only coherent word he could form.

“Can you suck my cock?” John asked straightforwardly.

Dash took a second to clear his throat before nodding. Unsure, Dash stuck out his tongue with his mouth open, as if a puppy waiting for a treat. _ God, I hope i don’t look stupid like this, _ Dash thought. Then John’s cock finally made contact with Dash’s tongue. The hot rod of flesh pressed firmly against his wet tongue before sliding itself up and down. John brought his cock up and lightly smacked it against the wet surface, a slick and sticky noise rang through the car as he did so. Then John angled his cock slightly until the head began to gently probe his mouth, pressing itself against the closed entrance. Pushing past his nerves and his lips, John’s cockhead made it’s way into his mouth, it’s smooth surface gliding easily in like silk thanks to a slick line of pre that had already been dripping down it. The knob of flesh stayed in its warm confines before sliding out of his mouth with a wet POP. As the head filled up a good portion of his mouth, Dash savored the taste of man on his tongue, just barely getting sample of what was to come. A distinct salty taste filled his senses, but not entirely unbearable. Rather, a new and intense flavor that slid subtly and sweetly down his throat. Dash swallowed, the salty concoction of precum and spit going down like children’s medicine, smooth yet sickeningly sweet. And so easy to get hooked on. John repeated this move, an inch or two in before popping out and sliding it along his tongue, a few more times, getting a portion of his cock slick with Dash’s mouth. In return, Dash did his best to keep up. Lapping at the cock as it left his lips and sucking it as it entered his mouth, all the while making sure his teeth did not scrap up John’s cock. Being on the receiving end of a few less than adequate blowjobs, Dash was determined not to do the same to John. 

A few more seconds had passed and Dash gotten used to the feeling of John inside his mouth, the sensation of this pulsing cock gently thrusting in and out of his mouth. While appreciative of such a slow method, he worried if he was even doing a good job. _ Is he going slow because it doesn’t feel good? _ Dash cautiously looked up at the man receiving all of this attention and was pleasantly surprised and relieved to find him awashed with pleasure. With his head held back John moaned as he continued to penetrate his mouth. Holding Dash’s head in one hand, John gently caressed the side of his face before continuing to push his cock deeper into his mouth, getting a little more past his limits each time. As Dash sucked John’s cock, he slowly found himself enamored with the experience. The taste, the sensation, even the scent of this man before him. _ Fuck, why does this feel so good, _ he questioned. _ I know getting your cock sucked feels awesome, but who knew sucking cock could feel this good too? Like, it almost feels... right? _Enthralled by this new found emotion, Dash briefly fantasized being surrounded by his teammates cocks, each one stiff and eager to release. He thought about taking one in his mouth, sucking it and savoring it while his hands worked the ones his mouth couldn’t lick. Dash found himself torn over this new found feeling. Slight disgust at such a fantasy between him and his teammates and the intense desire to make it a reality. Focusing instead on the man in front of him, Dash let the cock out of his mouth with a wet POP before licking the side of the shaft, getting all the places he couldn’t reach with his throat. Paying extra attention to John’s balls, Dash wiggled himself closer to John’s crotch until his nose was practically buried under his balls. Lapping hungrily at the pendulous swingers, Dash gently sucked one into his mouth for a brief moment before releasing and taking the other one in. The taste of sweaty and salty flesh in his mouth only made him want more. 

John’s forehead was dripping in sweat at this point as Dash made good work of his cock and balls. His body tight and lax at the same time, Dash switched from taking in as much as John’s cock as he could to lapping and licking at his balls. With such a laser focus it was a miracle that Dash was able to even hear John’s voice. “Life your legs up again, by the knees.”

Not even bothering to think why John would ask that, Dash did as he was told. Placing a hand behind each knee, Dash raised them up to his chest as he continued to suckle at John’s cock. 

Licking a finger, John used the hand that didn’t currently have a fistful of Dash’s hair in it and placed it over his hole. Tracing a circle around the entrance, John teased the red pucker of flesh before carefully probing the entrance and slid a digit into Dash’s ass. It met near to zero resistance thanks to John’s earlier prepping. Dash immediately tightened at the sudden intrusion and moaned loudly with a mouthful of John’s cock still in him. The sudden vibrations of Dash’s throat in turn elicited a moan from John as his frame shook from pleasure. _ Holy fuck, his finger is in my ass, oh god, _ Dash thought. Unsure of what sensation to focus on, Dash released the cock from his mouth, “Fuck…” he moaned as he nuzzled his face into John’s strong thigh.

“You like this? Me fingering your hole?”

Dash just nodded as John twisted his finger inside him, scraping his inner walls and shaking Dash to his core.

“And how about now?” John asked. Then a second digit came into play as John inserted his middle finger as well, stretching out Dash’s hole just a little more. Dash just moaned some more as he glided his tongue along John’s cock. 

_ Fuck this is too much… _

Alternating fingers, John jabbed his digits into Dash’s open hole, twisting and turning them as his dick became slick with Dash’s saliva. John moaned at the young man salivating over his cock, his body eager for more. He let out a contented sight, “Alright, I think that’s enough prep work.” Removing his fingers from Dash’s ass, John wiped away the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “You brought protection, right?”

Lost in lust, it took a few seconds before John’s words penetrated Dash’s ears. “Wha-oh, yeah Just um, give me a second.” Letting his knees go, Dash quickly scrambled for his jacket in the far corner of the car. Fumbling around in the pockets, Dash hastily pulled out a single condom and a travel sized bottle of lube. “Thanks girls,” he quietly mumbled. _ I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for them I wouldn’t have even remembered to buy this stuff, _ Dash thought. Turning his attention back to John, he was surprised to see that he had gotten out of his pants leaving him ino only his dress socks and and open dress shirt. It was so openly lewd that Dash looked away embarrassed. _ How the hell does he manage to look like he stepped off an old school porno magazine? _“Uh here, I got the condom. 

John smiled as he leaned back against the headrest, “Think you can put it on me?”

Dash gulped as he nodded. _ Wow, _ Dash thought, _ So this is probably what those girls felt like when I asked them to put it on me. It’s pretty hot. _ Crawling over to John, Dash wedged himself between his thighs and sat attentively on his knees. Tearing open the condom with his teeth, Dash fished out the slick sheath from it casing. Just before he could slide it over John’s cock, the older man quickly pulled him in and pressed his lips against his own, jabbing his tongue into his mouth. Dash was startled but quickly adjusted and kissed back, trying to meet John’s energy with equal fervor. Remembering his original task, Dash did his best to slide the condom over the man’s shaft. When John finally broke the kiss, Dash leaned back and saw John’s now very slick cock pointing eagerly at him. John didn’t even have to say anything to him, all he did was tilt his head and smiled. Dash knew what he was asking. Turning around, Dash got on all fours and faced his ass towards John. _ Oh god, it’s all happening. _A gentle slap of his ass shook the nerves from him. John bent down and gave his red rump a few more kisses and licks before scooting his frame closer to the young athlete. Pressing his cock between both cheeks, John began to over, sliding his cock up and down between the two mounds. Panicking from the sudden sensation, Dash’s hand immediately shot behind him, inside his clenched hand still was the bottle of lube. “Um, if you could use a bit, I don’t think the condom is slick enough.”

John graciously accepted the bottle and popped the top off. Turning it upside down and squeezing the contents out, John’s generously covered Dash’s hole with the slick substance along with his wrapped cock. Probing a few fingers inside to get the lube in John spoke in a gentle voice. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, no questions, ok?”

Dash fervently agreed, still nervous about what was going to take place. “Ok.” Swallowing the last bit of nerves, Dash readied himself as much as he could. But no amount of pep talks and steady breathings could have prepared him for the feeling of John’s cock slowly pressing itself against his hold. It took only a few seconds before John’s cock head made its way past the rosy perimeter and into Dash’s very being. 

_OW. _That was the first thought that came into Dash’s mind. Followed shortly by an _ Oh fuck. _

John continued to press forward at what felt like a glacial pace. Dash did his best to control his breathing as if he was back at school running a marathon. But steady breathing couldn’t prevent his thoughts from screaming at him. _ I have never felt this weirdly full in my entire life, _ Dash thought. His other thought was that it felt like John’s cock would never end. _ I mean, it was in my hands earlier, I know how big he is. Hell, even had my mouth full of him. But this is way beyond that! _ Every second that seem to tick by felt like another inch. Dash did his best to relax and accommodate the girthy intruder, but it felt like asking for the impossible. Then, to his relief, Dash could feel John’s waist press up against his ass. _ Fucking finally, _he thought. He had successfully taken John’s cock up his ass. 

“You doing alright?” John asked.

Dash nodded quickly and tossed up a thumbs up sign. Even though John had only entered him, Dash felt like he had no energy to respond.

“Alright then. I’m going to start moving.”

Panic set in again and Dash briefly tightened his hole before remembering to relax. “Alright, sure,” Dash said feigning confidence. As if the sensation of cock entering him wasn’t startlng enough, the sensation of him pulling out was even more shocking. Like a match pulling against the striker, John’s cock lit a flame inside Dash. More than just hot, Dash felt like his insides were melting from pleasure. A million thoughts were running through his mind. 

_ I’m getting fucked by a total stranger! Can’t believe I’m losing my ass virginity in an alleyway. Is this what the girls felt like when I fucked them? How can his dick feel this good? Do I just like things up my ass? Should I buy a dildo? Fuck, I’m terrible. Fuck, he needs to keep moving! _

Every time John pulled his cock from Dash’s hole, his cock head just barely leaving its hot confines, John immediately plunged himself back into Dash, barely allowing him the feeling of missing his cock.

Dash let out a long dragged out whimper as John’s cock slid back into his hole. HIs fingers dug into the upholstery before clenching into fists as the man fucked his ass, struggling to find something to hold onto as his melted into lust. Sweated cascaded and dripped from his brow as the car seemed to become hotter and hotter. The axis of the car creaking with each of their movements. Dash’s cock swung up and down dropping pearls of precum all over the carpet as each pump into his frame shook his body. All Dash could say in response to all this stimulation was John’s name over and over again. In whimpers and moans, Dash spoke the man’s name, the one who was carnally claiming his ass. Together with the steady slap of flesh against flesh a harmonious sound of sex, pure pleasure, reverberated through out the car. 

Gripping Dash’s jockstrap band firmly in his hands, John continued to bury his cock into Dash’s now very red ass. Dash tried to imagine what they looked like to a passerby. Just a random vehicle shaking back and forth, his own moans echoing down the alleyway. The more noises the squeaked and weasled its way out of Dash, John responded in equal measure. Low groans and grunts as the older man sweated and worked his cock into the Dash’s eager entrance. John said Dash’s name a handful of time in between his moans, usually coupled with a “Fuck” or a “Goddamn.” John had found a steady rhythm now, his breaths and thrusts in time with Dash’s. But shortly after establishing this did John begin to pick up the pace. What was a gentle grind became a frantic pulsation, almost furiously slamming the entire length of his cock into Dash’s tender hole. Dash took the sudden change in pace as best as he could but it was no use. Losing strength in his arms, Dash near collapsed into the carpet, resting his head in the crook of his arms with his ass high in the air. Writing in pain and pleasure, Dash took each hit with a satisfied groan. Reaching down, Dash grabbed his cock and began stroking himself, timing each one with John’s thrusts. Dash soon found himself awash with he had only seen in pornos. Each stroke brought forth even more precum as he began to steadily stain the upholstery with his leakings. Then suddenly John threw his entire weight on top of him like a dog in heat. Throwing a hand over his own, John intertwine his digits with his own, clutching them tightly. He buried his face into Dash’s shoulder, licking and kissing at the flesh. Not stopping his thrusts, John continued to grind into the young man, their slick bodies rubbing up against one another. With Dash already face down into the carpet, he could feel the full weight of the man on top of him. Instead of being uncomfortable, Dash found himself even more excited to have such an older man directly on top of him. He has had plenty of guys on top of him before, always from tackles on the football field. It was always a messy aftermath with hands and asses every which direction with him at the bottom of it all. But this was the first time he didn’t mind it. Rather, feeling this older man completely and properly dominate him, Dash never wanted it to end. 

As John’s breathing became laboured and uneven, he spoke up for the first time in what felt like hours. “I want to look at you.” He then released Dash from his own heavy frame and pulled out his cock, leaving Dash feeling empty and longing.

Dash did was asked of him to the best of his ability. Exhausted, Dash rolled his muscular frame over until he was on his back looking at John. With his hair matted to his forehead and his face flushed red Dash just looked back at John, waiting for him to say something. The man was silent as he looked over Dash. Then he leaned his strong frame over his and pressed his forehead against his. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered before kissing Dash.

Dash could practically feel the heat radiating from his ears, _ Jeez, how much is this man gonna make me blush tonight? _ Dash thought. Then suddenly John lifted Dash’s legs by his knees, tucking them neatly under his arms. It only took a few seconds of adjusting before John found Dash’s hole once more. And then the rhythm continued, John fucking Dash at a steady pace. With this new position, it was like John was scratching an entirely new itch. As if his cock was scraping at his inner walls, Dash could feel his body quiver with each thrust. “J-John, fuck me, god!” Dash swiftly grabbed his dick and started to stroke himself once more. But then, John took his hands and held them in his own, pinning them neatly near Dash’s head as he leaned over him, Dash’s legs instinctively wrapping themselves around John’s waist. “Wha-?”

“I meant what I said Dash. If you’re going to cum, it’s going to be by my hands. More or less,” he added with a playful squeeze. “Now just focus on what you feel. You’ll cum, I can assure you of that.” And with that, John continued his pace, fucking Dash’s hole raw with his hands restrained.

Dash groaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head. John was right. Without even touching his dick, John has been keeping him hard all night, leaking precum everywhere. Closing his eyes, doing what John asked of him, Dash did his best to focus on the sensations penetrating his body. Every thrust into his hold, every low moan that escaped John’s lips, even every bead of sweat that seemed to glisten his frame. He could feel it all. Every moment that passed by was another signal of pleasure that sent itself straight to his deck. Dash could feel himself getting close and it was driving him crazy. “Fucking hell J-John! Please! I-I need-” Dash stammered.

“What, what is it that you need?”

“Kiss me, please just kis-!” Deftly silencing him, John’s lips pressed themselves against Dash’s once more, their tongues quickly intertwining themselves with one another. At the same time, as if sensing Dash was close, John slammed himself into Dash’s hole as deep as he could, grinding into him, his cock pressing firmly against his inner walls. It was the final straw. It was like alarm bells were ringing in his head. Dash let out one final moan and then. Finally. He came. Thick ropes of cum spurted from Dash’s cock, the first few shots landing neatly into the curves of Dash’s abs. The rest of it on the other hand landed squarely onto Dash’s face, splattering and painting Dash’s cheek a milky white. His body twitching and tightening around John’s still firm cock, Dash swore he could feel every nerve in his body just singing with relief and satisfaction. 

_ Holy fuck, _ Dash thought, _ Did he just make me shoot without even touching myself? Fuck, do I need to buy a dildo after thi-! _ But John didn’t let him finish that thought. Thrusting himself back into the young man once more, it shook Dash from his post cum haze back into reality. “Ah, John!”

John ignored the whining pleas of the athlete, plunging his cock into the raw entrance. “I’m-I’m close, I’m gonna cum,” he heaved. “Can I cum on your face?” 

Dash answered without hesitation, “Yes, please,” he begged.

A few more thrusts and then John quickly pulled himself out of Dash’s tight confines and tore away his condom. Position himself over Dash’s limp frame, John used one hand to pull Dash’s head closer to his cock as he stroked himself. As John furiously pumped himself, aching for release, Dash could only hold his head still with his mouth agape. Dash panted and whined with his tongue held out, like a dog eagerly awaiting his treat. “Ah, John…” Dash moaned. “Please!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

As John uttered these words his body shook as he finally released himself, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Thick strands of cum shot out of his cock and found intended target. The first spurt hit Dash’s forehead, splashing into his hair. The next landed on his cheeks mixing neatly with his own cum from earlier. And finally the rest found its way onto his tongue, coating it with a salty sweetness. Following his instinct, Dash clasped his lips around the cockhead, capping the flow of cum from escaping anywhere else besides his throat. Quickly his mouth filled up with the release of the businessman, his tongue fully submerged in cum. Before Dash could even attempt to swallow all the cum John had shot, John took his face into his hands and gently lapped at the wayward shots of their combined loads, gathering as much as he could before guiding the mix into the young athlete’s mouth. Parting Dash’s lips with his tongue, John let the lewd concoction drip from his mouth into Dash’s. Swirling their tongues together, Dash let the taste of their cum permeate his mind, a naughty mix of salt and sweat. Like a man dying of thirst, Dash swallowed the cum, licking his lips as he finished his drink. 

Sweating, panting, and exhausted, the two of them held their position as if frozen in time. Slowly, John began to lay Dash beside him as he settled back into the upholstery. After finding a somewhat comfortable position, John pulled Dash closer to him, settling his face against his chest. The two men rested for a moment, lost in the glow of sweat and sex, their heavy breaths filling the night air. 

The post sex glow began to wear off and it was only then did Dash realize what just took place. _ I just had sex with a total stranger. In a car. In an alleyway. For money. _ Unable to contain himself, Dash let out a small laugh. _ I just had the most mind blowing sex of my life and now I’m gonna be paid for it. This is awesome! _

“Heh, what’s so funny?” John asked with a squeeze of his shoulder.

“What? Oh, nothing it’s just, uh, well. This,” Dash said as he gestured vaguely around him. “Didn’t think I would be here.” 

“Regretting it already?” John asked, feigning hurt.

“No! It’s just, not something I expected I would be doing is all,” Dash admitted. “But I kinda like it.”

“Ha! Well I’m glad you did. And I’m glad you did come out tonight. Can’t tell you how much I needed that.”

“I sorta gathered. That was a lot of, um, relief you had there.”

“Yeah, I hadn’t had much time to do that as of late, working and all. But you took it like a champ. Swallowed all of me and more.”

Dash blushed at the bluntness of the statement. Which he realized that it is exactly what it was. A statement, a fact that he did indeed swallow all of this man’s cum. 

John laughed at the sight of Dash turning red, “Don’t worry, pretty sure I helped you with that.”

The two of them shared a small laugh as they continued to rest upon one another. However, Dash was unsure of what the next step was. _ I mean, whenever I would fuck a girl over at my place we would just shower up and head out. Now what? _

John let out a relaxed sigh, “Hmm, I better start heading to my hotel, I’ve got an early meeting tomorrow.” John then gestured to Dash for his pants. 

“Oh sure!” _ Thank god, _ Dash thought, _ I was worried I was gonna say something first. _Getting up from his restful position, Dash crawled over to the far corner of the car where they had tossed their clothes. John then gave Dash’s ass a light smack and laughed as the young man let out a small yelp. “Hey, alright alright! Here’s your pants.” Laughing at the absurdity of it all, Dash tossed the man the rest of his clothes while Dash fumbled with his own, tucking his cock back into his jockstrap and sliding into his denim shorts. After throwing on his tank top and jacket, Dash did his best to clear his throat. “Um, do you think you can drop me off back at the corner? With the girls?”

John looked up from buttoning his shirt, “Of course. Wouldn’t want you walking back.”

“Thanks, means a lot.”

“It’s no problem, just hop back into the front seat.”

Dash nodded as the two opened the back car door to the crisp night air, his body shivering from the sudden temperature change. Walking quickly as he could, Dash rounded around the car and hopped into the front seat, only to then just how sore his ass truly was. “Oww…”

“You alright there?” John asked as he slid into the driver's seat. 

“Yup, just fine,” Dash lied. Wincing as he clicked the seatbelt into place, Dash tried his best to relax his spent body. As Dash settled back into the leather chair and let out a tired breath he felt a warm hand grazed his thigh. Looking over to John, he found him with a soft focus on the road and a slight smile on his face. Dash gave the hand a slight squeeze before smiling himself. It was a short drive back to the main street, they arrived with little fanfare. As John parked off to the side of the road, Dash could see both Lucy and Irene still on the corner, still smoking and talking to one another. Mustering up his courage, Dash turned to John to ask for his well earned payment. To his surprise, there in John’s strong hand was a fold of four very crisp hundred dollar bills, far more than what he was expecting. “Uhhh…”

“It’s a bit more than what you expected,” John said plainly.

“Um, yeah a bit,” Dash said, trying to remember the prices he said earlier.

“Well, call it a security deposit.”

“Huh?” 

“I would like to see you again. I’m going to be in town for awhile and I would like to keep your company. I’ll of course pay you for your time.”

Dash swore he could hear cash register noises dinging in his head. “Really?” 

“Yes, if it wouldn’t be a bother to you.”

_ Shit, _ Dash thought, _ after all the things you did to me, I’d hardly call it a bother. “ _Sure, I think I can do that.” 

“Great! Here.” John then handed him the cash along with a very sleek looking phone into his palm.

Dash’s eyes widened, _ Fuck he’s giving me a phone too? What the hell does this guy do for his job? _

“Put your number in, so I can reach you,” John said after a moment. 

_ Oh. Duh. Wow, _ he thought, _ He really did fuck me stupid. _“Right.” Pocketing the cash, Dash entered his number into John’s phone. After a few button pressing, Dash handed the phone back to him. 

“Thank you.”

“Can I have your number too? That way I’m not trying to figure out who it is texting me?”

“Already done,” John said as Dash heard his phone buzz. 

Checking his phone, Dash opened it to see a very plain message that simply stated, “JOHN,” in bold letters.

“ And just in case I forget what you look like,” John said right before snapping a pic of a very disheveled Dash. “Though I doubt that could happen any time soon,” John said teasingly.

“H-hey! Well, fair’s fair,” Dash said before snapping a pic of his own, albeit, slightly blurry. Despite the fuzziness of the picture, John’s handsome face still shined through. Setting the photo as his contact picture, Dash pocketed his phone. Looking back at John the two of them stayed silent for a moment. Then, instinct taking over, Dash leaned over the center console to kiss the man. To his delight, John had already closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, waiting for him. As their lips met, for what seemed like the final time, it was soft and gentle. As the older man traced a path on his lips with his tongue, Dash let out a contented sigh as John raised a hand and cupped and brushed his cheek with his thumb. 

Parting, with only an inch or so between them, John spoke in a soft tone, “I’ll see you soon, ok?”

Dash nodded as he pulled himself away, not wanting to exit the car and back into the cold night. Biting his lip, Dash donned a brave face as he exited the car into the lonely street. Closing the door behind him, the young man did his best to not look behind him. _ Come on, _ Dash thought, _ at least try to look cool about what just happened. _ But curiosity and longing got the best of him as he looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, John was looking back at him. Giving a wry smile, the older man then drove off, back onto the main road and out of his sight. Gazing towards the man speeding away, Dash barely managed to walk back on the sidewalk when he thought how stupid he looked pining away at car. With his hands stuffed in his pockets and his body slowly succumbing to the cold once more, Dash shuffled his way back to the corner where Lucy and Irene still stood, both still smoking, both still talking to one another. “Uh, hey.” 

“He-Holy shit, boy! The fuck happened to you?” Irene shouted with a laugh.

“W-what?” Dash said concerned.

“You look fucked up,” Lucy replied. “Here, take a look,” she said as she pulled out a small pocket mirror.

Thanks to the light of the streetlamps, when looking into the mirror Dash could see the full extent of the damage that John did. His face will still beet red as was his eyes. Dash didn’t realize he was tearing up during his time with John. His hair was equally messy. Slightly matted to his forehead, the rest of his hairs stood at several odd directions, clearly out of its usual slicked back look. His neck was dotted with hickeys, the skin where John’s lips touched a mix of violet and yellow. Dash was almost positive that there were more places like this on the rest of his body. “Holy fuck!” Dash exclaimed.

“That’s what we were saying,” Lucy said as she snapped the mirror closed. “So, you survived your first night. Somewhat. You got paid?”

“Please tell me he didn’t do all that to you and you forgot to ask,” Irene said.

“No, no, I got paid! See?” Dash then pulled out the generous fold of cash that John had handed him earlier.

“Damn, he must have really like you. Or did he do a lot of extra shit?” Lucy asked.

“What? No, nothing weird. Just, uh, I guess he just really liked me.”

“Well aren’t you lucky?” Irene said with a puff of smoke. “Handsome looking fella, decent car space, and a good amount of cash. The trifecta on your first night. Congrats.”

“Heh, thanks,” Dash said proudly. 

“Maybe he’ll stick around for you for awhile. Regulars are always great ‘cause you know what you are getting, both dick wise and money wise. Think he’ll stick around?”

“Um, I think so,” Dash said as he rubbed his cellphone in his pocket. 

“Positive thinking, alright. Now you gonna stick out the rest of the night?” Irene asked.

“Girl, what do you think? Look at him,” Lucy said gesturing to Dash. “He barely survived his first man, doubt he’s got any energy for another. Plus, looking like that,” she said casting a glance, “I don’t think anyone is gonna want something that is clearly sloppy seconds.”

“Hey!” Dash said.

“I’m just kidding. Clearly you had fun,” she said with a smirk.

Dash just blushed as he looked away, the girls giggling at the young man. “Maybe.”

“Haha, why don’t you just get yourself home? The corner will always be here.”

“And so will we!” Irene shouted with a laugh. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Hey, thanks again for tonight. Pretty sure I would have chickened out without ya. I’ll see you ladies later,” Dash said with a polite wave as he headed down the street. 

“Bye bye, now. Ice that hole of yours when you get back home,” Irene said with a laugh, Lucy smacking her lightly on the arm. The ladies waved back as they continued to smoke, chatting about their first times, reminiscing about how they started. Dash briefly wondered if he would do this long enough for him to reminisce. 

  
A chill breeze blew past Dash as he made his way back to his truck, still sitting quietly and unsee in the alley. Clicking his keys into the lock, Dash threw the door open and sat himself at the driver’s seat. He clutched the wheel for a moment as he stared forward before exhaustion immediately overtook him. Letting his head slung back against the headrest, Dash let out a dreary sigh, his body finally realizing the amount of energy it used. Dash felt raw, exposed, used. But beyond that, strangely satisfied. Like scratching an itch he never knew he had, Dash felt accomplished. Dash pulled out the fold of money from his pocket and looked at it. _ Real money, _ he thought. _ And just for having sex! This is at least a new hood for my truck, maybe even some new cleats for football. _ Dash took out his phone and scrolled to the picture of John. His body instantly remembered John’s touch and he shivered at the memory. _ If this was the amount he gave me for my first time… _ Dash licked his lips and smiled. _ I wonder how much he’ll pay me with some experience under my belt. _ Dash’s cock twitched at the thought, his body just as energized as before. Switching the engine on, Dash rolled his car out of the alleyway and back into the main street. _ First thing’s first. Getting back home and resting. And then, _ Dash smiled, _ practice. _


	2. Cramped Closets, Muffled Moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash manages to convince Danny to "practice" with him for his new job. Danny is incredibly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this time it only took like two months for me to finish this. Talk about a miracle. Again, thanks to @aizenhower and @slashweilerdog for bouncing ideas off of them.

It was a sunny Monday morning. Hazy orange light filtered through Dash’s closed blinds as he laid on his bed. Despite just waking up Dash wasn’t groggy in the slightest. If anything, he was more awake than ever. It had been a few days since his night out with John, the businessman that changed his worlds. A few days of well earned rest and relaxation. But it was hardly anything like that. Dash had more or less spent the entire weekend thinking about what he had done. The actions that took place. Each morning before heading into the shower he could still see the marks from that night. The bite marks that dappled his chest. The hickey that was a sweet yellow on his neck. If Dash closed his eyes he could swear he could still feel John’s breath on him, melting away his inhibitions. But he wasn’t there. Dash had looked at his phone expectantly throughout the weekend, constantly checking to see if he missed a call or a text. He didn’t want to miss out the the chance of meeting him again. Not only to earn more money, which definitely had helped his bills and school fees for the both, but to have another go with him. To maybe be even better. Although, If Dash was truly being honest with himself, there was no where else to go but up in terms of his performance with John. While being a “pillow princess” was fun, more fun that he had ever thought, he felt like he didn’t offer John really anything exciting. Dash looked down at his frame, _He took my body in stride, but was there really anything I did that couldn’t have been done by the next common street walker? _he thought. If anything, Dash was disappointed in himself. _I’m the star athlete of my school!_ To be the bare minimum in anything was less than desirable for him. But to be bare minimum in sex? That was a foul on his part and he had no plans on repeating that again. Jumping up from his bed, Dash glared at himself in his mirror. “No more weak ass plays like that. You’re a rookie, that first time is a pass. But not again. You’re gonna get better at this and you’re gonna blow his mind. And how are you gonna do that?” asked himself. “Practice.”

_But who am I gonna practice with?_

This was the thought he had the whole ride over to school. Though his truck was still sputtering and wheezing, it didn’t do much in distracting him from these thoughts. _Sure, I could buy a dildo and practice with that. In fact, I'm pretty sure i was going to do that anyways, but there’s only so much one can learn from just a tool. I need a man!_ Dash needed a real live person that can react to his touch, his moves, his kisses. He needed to know if what he’s doing is right. _Can’t exactly get good feed back from a dildo. _ Parking his car in the student lot, Dash stretched a bit as he stepped out of his car. Grabbing his pack and locking the car door, Dash took a moment to scan the parking lot for potential partners. A few nameless faces huddled together and made their way to the school. Nothing too special about them. He wanted his practice buddy to at least have some oomph going for them. Kwan then appeared in his gaze, parked a few cars away. He waved him down with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, beckoning him to head over to the entrance. Dash smiled and waved back as he made his way across the lot. “Kwan, hmmm...”. The idea of spending some quality to time with someone with a body as built as Kwan’s was appealing. In fact, Dash was down to mess around with anyone on his team. But Dash shook the thought from his head. He knew better than to fuck his own teammates, as hot as it would be. It’s best to have these guys looking after your back on the field, not fucking your back out in the bedroom. Dash figured he wouldn’t find the perfect test subject just hanging around in the parking lot. 

Entering the school, Dash tossed his stuff into his locker. Greeting the rest of his teammates and friends, Dash did his best avoiding answering why he couldn’t hang with them during the weekend. 

“Heheh, ya know, busy! Family had me hold down the house while they were gone. And homework and stuff. Ya know?” Dash was not adept at lying, but he was thankful that he didn’t have to be. His friends simply nodded and understood, all agreeing that indeed, “homework and stuff.” He was also thankful that most of the love bites that John had left him he disappeared. The one he was worried about the most were the ones on his neck, but that faded away with the rest of them. He had no idea how could have explained that one. Then school bell rung for first period and he dutifully made his way to his first class of the day. Sitting in his usual seat, Dash listener only for a moment to the current lesson. It didn’t take long for his mind to drift to the more important matter at hand. Dash began to write down the names of a few potential candidates, just barely listening to what Mr. Lancer was speaking when something snapped him out of his stupor. Danny Fenton had suddenly bathed into the room, throwing the door open and looking clearly disheveled and exhausted. If anything, it looked like he finished getting out of a fight. 

“Ahh, Mr. Fenton. How charitable of you to grace us with your presence. Care to gift us with an explanation as to why you are late?” Mr. Lancer asked.

“Um, uh, my alarm didn’t go off?” Danny offered, struggling to catch his breath.

“Hmm, yes. Well, see to it that you fixed your little alarm problem before interrupting my lesson. Now sit down before it’s detention for you.”

“Yes Mr. Lancer,” Danny spoke, his head folded down. Danny held his backpack tight against himself as he made his way to his chair, until Dash stuck out his leg, tripping him and sending his backpack flying out of his hands. The rest of the class snickered as he began to quickly pick up after himself. 

“Watching where you’re going, Fenturd,” Dash hissed under his breath.

“Danny! Quit making a ruckus and sit down already!” Lander shouted, his attention still on his whiteboard.

“Sorry!” Danny tossed an irritated glance at Dash who immediately threw back a menacing glare. Danny quickly caved and sat into his chair. 

Dash chuckled as he looked towards the board, relishing in his usual routine of torturing Danny. _Man, it’s just too easy to mess with him._ Suddenly, it hit him. 

Fenton. 

Dash looked over at Danny once more. He realized that it wasn’t enough for him to just be attracted to the guy to practice with him. They had to be discreet, willing to keep a secret. At the very least, be easily convinced to keep that secret. Dash knew none of the guys he thought of could. Even if he did manage to convince the players in his team to help him out, there’s no telling how quickly the rumor would spread. Dash did have a reputation to think about. But Fenton? He was already in control of the little guy. No matter who he told no one would believe him. And Dash was more than sure he could keep his squeaky little mouth shut. Moreover, Danny would get the chance to fuck around with the great Dash Baxter. He was absolutely sure the idea must have flirted it’s way into Danny’s mind at one point, the way he was always checking him out. Not that he could blame him. But now he could actually put the little twerp to good use! 

Looking over Danny’s frame, Dash took stock of his potential test subject. _Hmm, scrawny, but he’s never been frail,_ he thought. At_ least, whenever I messed with him. Floofy hair perfect for holding onto. And his lips..._ Dash wondered what he would kiss like. He figured probably shit compared to himself but he could work with that. Glancing down at his jeans, Dash eyed Danny’s crotch. _Not much to look at right now but hey, maybe he’s a grower. _Besides, Dash wanted to work with all kinds of cocks, they all can’t be John sized, despite Dash’s wishes. _Could Danny really be the one?_ He briefly imagined himself on his knees, his mouth swallowing Fenton’s cock, and hearing nothing but Danny’s shuddering moans as he practiced his tongue work on him. Dash jeans then became a bit tighter as his cock swelled at the thought. He smiled. Focusing back on his paper, Dash wrote down “Fenton,” in big block letters before circling it. “It’s your lucky day, Fenton. You get to fuck around with Dash Baxter,” he mumbled.

He may have made his choice, but actually acting on it was an entirely different challenge. Keeping an eye on Fenton, Dash made his way through his first two classes. He wrote down the equations or sentences that were needed, but his real focus was on Danny. “How the hell am I gonna even bring it up?” he muttered. Dash thought up of a bunch of different ways of bringing it up. Texting it to him, even though he doesn’t even have his number, passing a note, though anyone being nosey or idiotic enough could open it. Even just opening asking him to fuck him. As hot as that idea was, it was not the most practical. Dash decided to rely on a classic technique with some old school fear. Excusing himself during his third period to go to the bathroom, Dash hurried instead to Danny’s locker. Making sure no one could see him, Dash quickly scrawled in a piece of paper, “Lunch period, Janitor’s closet in Hall 4. Come alone. DON’T KEEP ME WAITING.” Signing his name, Dash shoved the hastily written note into the gray locker. He hoped that it would be enough to get Fenton to come to him. Dash smiled at himself, choosing the most unused hall and faraway closet was a stroke of genius on his part. But he was proud of the fact that could potentially get some cock every day at school now. The thought alone made his stomach flutter and his cock twitch. Adjusting his pants, Dash made his way back to class, excited at his new prospect. 

It was only another hour until the bell finally rang for lunch. Gathering his books and backpack, Dash hurried out of his class and made his way to his locker. Dash wasn’t sure if he was hiding his excitement well as he had a big stupid grin plastered on his face. But he didn’t care. He was gonna get the some dick back in him and that was all he cared about. Tossing in his items and slamming his locker closed, Dash made his way to Hall 4. They were currently going through a remodel and most the classes here had moved to other rooms. Dash had used this closet more than once with a girl or two for the occasional makeout session. But to use it with a Danny of all people? The thought had never crossed his mind till today. Making sure he wasn’t being followed, Dash waited till most of his friend started to the cafeteria before quickly branching off to the hallway. As he arrived he was happy to find it completely empty. Settling against the wall right next to the closet, Dash crossed his arms and waited. _He better show up, he knows better than to ignore me, _he thought.

It was only a minute until Danny’s hair meekly peeked out from the doorway to the hall. Catching a glimpse of his partner in the making, Dash quickly called out to him. “Hey, Fenton! I can see you there. Get over here.”

Danny’s hair then quickly disappeared back behind the doors. 

“Don’t make me come over there and get you myself,” Dash warned. “Get over here.” Despite his sternness, Dash could feel the excitement bubbling under his chest.

He could hear a loud sigh over in Danny’s direction before he saw him nervously walk into the hallway, his head held heavy. “H-hey, Dash. What’s up?” Danny asked, his face baring just how unsure he was of what was going on. 

Dash stared him down for a moment. Danny’s big blue eyes staring back at him in confusion. Looking over him once more, Dash was happy with his decision. “Yeah, this’ll work,” he said with a smirk.

“Wha-“ Before Danny could finish, Dash grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the closet. Closing it quickly behind the two of them, Dash’s vision went dark save for the slight sliver of light peeking beneath the door. “Dash! Wait, why are you doing this!” Danny yelled. 

“Quiet down, Fenturd. You want us to get caught?” Dash hissed. Pressing his large palm squarely into Danny’s chest, Dash had effectively pinned him against the bare wall. The janitor’s closet rattled in response, the various cleaning assortments threatening to tip. 

“But Dash, I don’t understand, I haven’t done anything to yoummmph!”

Silencing his protests, Dash put up a warm hand to the teen’s mouth. Danny’s breath was frantic and panicked underneath his skin, his body shaking with fear. “Will you quiet down already? Jeez, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

Danny’s brows furrowed in confusion as Dash held his mouth shut. “Mmm mmm?”

“No I’m not. In fact, you’re actually gonna help me,” Dash stated, trying to sound gentle. Releasing his hand from Danny’s mouth, Dash still kept his distance short, his hulking frame lording over the teen as he kept his hand firmly pressed into his chest. 

“Help you? With what? I’m not exactly a tutor,” Danny squeaked.

“Not tutoring Fenton. Ya see, I’ve started a bit of a new career path. And I really like it. Like a lot.” A brief smile spread across Dash face as he remembered his night with John. But, for fear of looking stupid, Dash shook the sweet memory away as he focused back on Danny. “But, I gotta practice. Can’t be disappointing my customers, can I?” Dash waited for some sort of recognition at his words. Danny muttered an “OK”, still clearly confused. “The thing is, I can’t exactly practice with just anyone. There isn’t many that fit the bill for what I need. Well, there’s a few but I don’t think they could keep quiet about it. But you! You know how to keep your mouth shut. Right?” It was a question that had a definitive answer.

Danny gulped as he nodded vigorously, clearly hoping to get out whatever situation this was unscathed. 

“Exactly! So, you think you can help me out?” Dash asked kindly, baring his teeth.

Danny swallowed what little saliva was in his throat. “S-sure Dash. Whatever I can do.” 

“Perfect. I knew you’d say yes.” _As if you had a choice, _he thought.

“So exactly what do you need me to do?” Danny asked warily. 

Dash looked down at him. His lips upturned as leaned in close to Danny’s ear. He lowered his voice and spoke as softly as possible. “Stay as quiet as you can and try to enjoy it.”

“Whahmmph?!” Danny was barely able to get a word out before Dash suddenly cupped his crotch with his hand, giving it a few squeezes. His knees wobbled as they lost all strength, his back immediately slack with with wall behind him. 

“Hmm,” Dash muttered, looking down at his work. “Not as big as John. But I think it’ll be fine.” Dash already knew that not all guys would be as thick or as long as John’s cock, but that didn’t matter. He had to figure out how to satisfy all types of guys, no matter the length.

“Who’s Johnmmph!” Danny tried to ask until he was quickly silenced with Dash’s lips. This sudden oral assault made Danny’s mind completely blank as he suddenly had a pair brutish lips claim his own. Dash swiped his tongue across Danny’s lips as he continued to press himself closer and closer to Danny. He practically stole his breath away as Danny wriggled beneath his kiss. _I was right, he is a shit kisser. _ Dash tried to read just how Danny’s cock was reacting to his kiss but with Danny squirming so much beneath his grasp it was hard to get a clear focus on what was going right. Dash quickly broke the kiss as he began to reprimand him. “Darn it, Fenton! Will you quit squirming?” Dash spat harshly as he gripped him by his arms, “I’m trying to focus!” 

“But-but I don’t understand, why are are you kissing me? What does this have to do your job? Your tongue, it was, your hands were...!” Danny continued to ramble on like this much to Dash’s annoyance. He rolled his eyes at the trembling nerd in his grasp. _This was going to be much more difficult than I thought,_ he thought. Danny wasn’t exactly willing to go along with it, Dash figured as much. But he needed him to be relaxed enough to figure out if what he’s actually physically doing is right. How tight his grip needs to be, how rough his kisses should feel, how much tongue is needed. He would never get the information and practice he needed if his “test partner” was freaking out like this. Dash grumbled for a second before closing the distance once more, this time sidling his taut frame mere inches from Danny’s. He could practically feel his heartbeat thumping against his chest. This simple move immediately silenced Danny’s ramblings as his voice quieted down to nothing. “Ahhh, um...” 

It was pretty clear that Danny doesn’t respond well to such bluntness. Dash grimaced as he remembered his first kiss with John. It was calm and collected, he gave him time to think and adjust. _Hmm, well then let’s try another tactic._ He glanced down at Danny, “Finally quieted down, huh?” 

Danny stammered to get some sort of sound out, “Uh ummm...”

Dash sighed as he avoided Danny’s eyes, “I guess that was a little too forward of me.” The jock scratched at the back of his neck, “How about I try it a little softer this time?” Keeping John in his mind, Dash leaned forward again and laid his lips on Danny’s. Dash tried his best at being patient, despite Danny’s muffled protests. But after a few seconds, Danny’s panicked whines turned into soft whimpers which turned into calm breaths. Dash made a note in his mental notebook. _Calm kisses for panicked guys. _ Eventually, he felt Danny’s frame start to relax in his hands. The nervous squirming had melted away and all that was left was a dazed Danny. Pulling apart ever so slightly, Dash let him catch his breath. “Better?” 

Danny’s breath was still shaky but he still managed to let out a very meek and still very confused “Mmm...” in response. 

“Then let’s keep going.” Pressing his lips back against the student, Dash let his tongue softly swipe along Danny’s sweet red lines, darting quickly before he could even notice. Danny tried to mutter a protest but as soon as he opened his mouth Dash took his chance and stuck his tongue inside his mouth. The sudden protrusion of Dash made Danny gasp for air, he weakly tried to push him off for a moment’s reprieve but Dash didn’t let up. Grabbing his hands, Dash deftly intertwined them with his own and pinned them above Danny’s head. With him successfully restrained and with his tongue inside, he tasted Danny for all that he was worth. _Minty... _ His muffled protests eventually began to melt to soft moans as Dash worked his tongue into the young man. 

As their kisses became more intense and more desperate, Dash mustered all he could to break away from the poor guys mouth. He made out with plenty of girls before, but after John, there really wasn’t anything quite like the taste of another man’s tongue against his. But he didn’t want to devour him just yet. Licking his lips, he gazed over in the dark at the dazed Danny. He could just barely see his cheeks flushed with red. He briefly wondered if this is what he looked like to John after their first kiss. Taking a breath, Dash looked down and smirked. “Guess I don’t have to ask if you’re enjoying it or not,” he stated.

Danny looked down as well and finally realized that his jeans were sporting a very obvious denim tent at the moment. “Ahhh!” Immediately crossing his legs to cover his shame Danny turned away and struggled in Dash’s grip. “N-no, it’s not from this!” he spat. 

Dash just smirked as he wedged his knee in between Danny’s legs until his cock and balls were pressed firmly into him. Giving it a few nudges and eliciting a few moans, Dash chuckled. “Oh really? Doesn’t seem like it.” Getting close to Danny’s turned face, Dash swiped his tongue against Danny’s cheek, deftly licking away a stray tear that had fallen. Inching closer to his ear, Dash let Danny’s earlobe balance on the tips of his tongue for a moment before licking his ear and giving it a gentle bite. 

Danny moaned some more as Dash continued this sensory assault. As his cock continued to press against Dash’s knee and the lewd sounds of Dash lapping as his ear filled his head, Danny could hardly find a spot to focus on. 

“Didn’t I tell you that all you had to do was enjoy it, Fenton?” Dash asked, his voice heavy in Danny’s ears. “See, it’s pretty easy right?”

“Mmmmph...” was all that Danny could muster as he bit down on his lip, a weak attempt to stop more moans escaping from him.

“Now then. I’m gonna suck your cock, Fenton,” Dash stated.

“Hah?” 

“Yup. Right here. And all you gotta do is stand still. Or hold my head and fuck my throat, your choice really.” And then Dash pulled back slightly, but kept his distance close as he stared straight into Danny’s eyes. “But I will have your cock in my throat. And you will cum.” Each word came out like a matter of fact, like there was no other possibility of anything else happening. “I’m going to have your cum slide down my throat and I will swallow it all. Got it?” 

“D-Dash...” Danny whined.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Releasing Danny from his grip, Dash immediately got to his knees. Making quick work of Danny’s denim, Dash pulled down his jeans to reveal a very hard cock held back by some very plain white briefs. “Alright, cock number 2. Let’s get to work,” Dash muttered as began to palm Danny’s cock through the thin fabric. Danny brought a hand up to his mouth to stop himself from moaning but it barely helped. As Dash began to lick the bulge, the white briefs becoming stained with spit, Danny trembled in his hands. Keeping a light grip on his thighs, Dash did his best to keep a Danny propped up against the wall. He noted once more in his head, licking through the fabric before taking it down was still a hot move. Stowing the thought away, Dash kissed along the bulge line until he got to waist band. Like opening a birthday present, Dash hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down. A very excited cock sprung forth, gently slapping itself onto Dash’s check. The sudden warmth against his face made his stomach flutter. He remembers this feeling from last time, the feeling of someone’s manhood up against his face and how right it felt. 

Similarly, the feeling of Dash’s face against Danny’s bare cock made him shudder from nerves. “Ahhh, Dash...”

Dash smiled at his ability to elicit such noises from another man. Sliding his cheek along the smooth shaft, Dash let his warm breath fall from his mouth and onto Danny’s cock. Letting his tongue poke out slightly, Dash led a small wet trail around the base, flicking his tongue and letting it brush up against the few wispy hairs. Danny brought a hand to his mouth as his cock twitched from pleasure. Wrapping a hand around it, Danny’s cockhead peeked through his fist. Definitely not as big as John’s was Dash’s first though. But he didn’t want to give the poor guy too much of a complex about his dick. Giving it a few tugs Dash planted a small kiss on the head of it, “Fucking perfect.” 

“Ahhh, Dash, please, w-we’re gonna get caught!” Danny whined as he eyed the door.

“Not if you stay quiet. And stop worrying, no one comes down this hallway anyways. Just a little bit longer, I bet this won’t take long,” Dash said with a smirk. Licking his lips, Dash let his hand fall as he took Danny’s cock into his mouth. He was sure John had all but destroyed his gag reflex as he took it quite easily down his throat. Danny’s cock twitched at the sudden change in temperature, the hot wetness of Dash’s mouth soon became a pleasurable sleeve. Sucking in all the air until his mouth became a slick cage, Dash slid his mouth up and down on the smooth shaft. The feeling of having a cock in his mouth once again gave Dash an odd sense of satisfaction. _Man, why does it feel so right to have a cock down my throat? _ he thought. _It feels just way too good!_ On his knees like this, surrounded by the heat of another man, it was like worship. Remembering his place, Dash took note of Danny’s taste. With the amount of precum that was spilling into his mouth, Dash could only taste a slick saltiness. He figured it must have been sometime since he last came. 

Savoring the flavor, Dash continued his motions, bobbing his head on the eager cock. With a soft pop, Dash sprang the shaft from his mouth and immediately began lapping at Danny’s balls. Lifting the cock up and away, Dash pressed his face into Danny’s crotch, his tongue eagerly swiping and licking at the heavy orbs. “Fuck, Dash!” Danny yelped as he clawed at the wall. 

Dash’s eyes raised in amusement. He never would have guessed that Danny’s balls would have been his weak point. Taking the hint, Dash took one into his mouth, sucking gently on the orb before releasing it, kissing away any pain he caused. Danny just shuddered in his hands. Lookin up at the him, Dash saw his face contorted in pain and pleasure. His eyes switching from pure bliss to guilt in seconds. Dash was more than pleased with the results of his work. Not wanting to stop his progress Dash refocused on the cock in front of him. Remembering a few tricks from the videos he’s watched, Dash licked the palm of his hand . Taking the shaft into his other hand, Dash brought the head to his wet palm and began to twist his slick palm on the head all the while his other hand began to stroke and twist. This sensory overload almost made Danny drop to his knees. “Heh heh, feeling good there Danny?” 

“Unf, Dash please...”

“What, you want to cum already? But we only just got started,” Dash teased as he lapped at the leaking fountainhead that was Danny’s cock. “Well, I guess we can wrap up my experiment soon enough, they’re gonna start to wonder where we are anyways.” Giving Danny’s cock a few more strokes, Dash brought it back to his lips for a few more appreciative kisses. “You already know what you have to do to end it, right? I mean, I could keep going down on your cock all day long, it’s great. But you’re gonna have to do something if you want to head back to class,” he said, the obvious question and answer hanging in the air.

Danny was quiet for a moment, beside his heavy breaths. Then through tight lips he spoke. “I have to c-cum in your mouth,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yup, that’s right Fenton. And you want to do that, don’t you?” he said gliding his lips along the leaky shaft. 

Danny’s body shuddered as he spoke the truth, “Y-yes.” 

“Then come on, Fenton. Give me all you got.” And with that Dash took Danny’s cock back into his mouth, sliding the slick shaft down his throat and along his tongue. Bobbing his head, Dash felt like he got a good rhythm going, Danny would probably cum in minute or so. Then, Dash felt two hands grab the back of his head and suddenly his nose was buried deep into Danny’s crotch. The sudden change in pulse actually made Dash gag for a moment before he composed himself. Dash was thrilled, Danny was finally getting into it. As Danny kept a tight grip on Dash hair, he began to thrust himself into Dash’s mouth, his hips pumping a steady yet frantic rhythm. Dash was in heaven, beyond want to get better at gay sex, this was exactly what Dash was aching for. A man lusting for release and his body to act as a tool for it. Unzipping his pants, Dash pulled aside his already wet jockstrap and released his cock. Taking it firmly in his hand, Dash began to stroke himself at the same pace Danny was using his mouth. With his cock in hand and a cock in his mouth, Dash could feel a satisfaction that he couldn’t feel just jacking off alone in his bed. Their thrusts and pumps in tandem, Dash could feel that Danny was getting close. From the heaving breaths to the whimpering moans, it was hard to avoid the signs. Ignoring Danny’s dazed grip on him, Dash threw his head forward and took Danny’s entire cock down his throat. With his mouth full of cock, Dash jutted his tongue out and lapped as best he could at Danny’s balls. 

That was the final straw for Danny. As Dash lapped against his weakest point, Danny felt his mind go completely blank. He could feel absolutely nothing except the incredible amount of pleasure that overcame his body. As he his body shuddered, Danny felt his entire sense of self empty as his cock shot deep into Dash’s mouth. Rope after rope of cum shot down into his throat and Dash dutifully swallowed it all. With the salty taste of cum overwhelming his senses, Dash came as well, thrusting into his hand one last time. A shot of cum sprang forth and shot between Danny’s legs, splattering the wall. A few more ropes of white shot from Dash’s cock, splattering the floor until it began to dribble out of his cock into his hand, coating it in a glistening cream. Sucking at the cock in his mouth, Dash loosened the tight cage and slowly released it. Giving the head a few more licks, Dash unceremoniously let it fall from his mouth, soft and worn out, Danny’s head was thrown back in exhaustion as he struggled to keep himself up. Dash looked toward his right hand and found a neat puddle of cum pooling in the middle of it. Smiling to himself, Dash licked up half of it into his mouth, his own familiar taste. Getting up from his knees, Dash immediately got close to Danny’s face. A sheen of sweat coated his forehead as his eyes were shut closed, absolutely fatigued. His mouth agape as they tried to take calming breaths. Interrupting his exhaustion, Dash brought his cum slicked mouth to Danny’s and kissed him. The sudden shock awoke Danny from his tiredness as he yelled muffled moan. Sliding his salty tongue along Danny’s, Dash thoroughly coated his mouth in his own concoction of cum and spit. To Dash, nothing could taste sweeter. Breaking the kiss, Dash looked at Danny to find a look of horror. He simply laughed, “What? Thought I could at least give you a taste too. Now you know why I fucking love this.” Despite Danny’s confusion at the flavor seeping his tastebuds, Dash continued his teasing. Taking his still cum slicked hand, Dash palmed Danny’s crotch, giving his cock a few slick squeezes, effectively slathering it in his own cum.

“D-Dash! Ahh!” 

“Haha, what? Can’t let it all go to waste,” he said as he began to play with Danny’s balls, letting them falling along his slick fingers. It was then Dash felt Danny stiffen in his palm, his cock already getting back to half mast. “Haha, goddamn Fenton, again? Didn’t know you had it in ya.” Danny just blushed as he turned his head, ashamed. Lapping the last few dregs of cum from his hand, Dash tucked his cock back into his jockstrap and zipped his pants back on. Danny did the same, though still lost in a daze as to what just transpired. “Thanks to you Fenton, I think I learned quite a bit for my job. Definitely got some stuff to think about when I go home.” 

“N-no problem Dash,” Danny said, lost in his thoughts.

“Now I don’t think we have enough time for a round two. Got to save that for next time,” he said. 

“What! N-next time?” 

“Heh, of course, Fenton! Like I said, I have to practice. And practice makes perfect.” Throwing a friendly arm around Danny, Dash brought him close. “You’d didn’t think this was just gonna be a one time thing, did you?” he teased.

“Um, y-yes?” Danny admitted.

“Look, you get to have your rocks off to the most popular guy in school. Isn’t that lucky? Just save that cock of yours for me and my mouth alright? I got lots of things I want to try out. And remember, keep it quiet,” Dash said with a leer.

With the fear back in his eyes, Danny nodded. 

“Perfect! Now, let’s head back to class, shall we?” Dash said as he opened the closet door, the light piercing their small dark room. As Danny quickly scampered out of the closest and back to lunch, Dash let out a wistful sigh. Even though his session was done and he did have lots of things to remember and write down he couldn’t ignore the flutters in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to do it all over again tomorrow. 


	3. A Forgotten And Horny Purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since his fateful encounter with John. Despite getting his fill of Danny's dick, Dash still wants more. Luckily, one forgotten and horny purchase arrives at his doorstep to help fill that need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This once a month chapter groove I got going on ain't too bad. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoying slutty Dash just as much as I do.

Dash stretched lazily in bed, his sheets folding and contouring with each movement. Reaching a hand over, Dash clutched his phone over on the nearby nightstand and brought it to his face. "Nothing. Still." Dash let out a long drawn out sigh as he let the phone fall from his hands and onto the bed. It was a relatively quiet Saturday afternoon. His parents were out of town for the day and Dash had spent most of it mopping in his own bedroom. It had been little over a week now since his tryst with John. And a few saucy texts to one another aside, there hasn’t been another meet up between the two. "Stuck with work, he said. What, too busy to even fuck me in that alley way again?" His stomach fluttered at the thought of John filling him up once more. Dash whined as he turned over and buried his face into his pillow. "Or at least let me suck your cock again!" Despite having a his hands and mouth full of Danny’s cock during the past week, Dash still wanted to meet up with John again. "Granted, it has been fun sucking off that little twerp during school. Always fun seeing him stumble in a minute or two after I get into class." Dash remembered how just a few days ago he had sucked off Danny just before class. He kept all the cum he had shot in his mouth even on their way to class. "When I flashed Fenton my tongue during the morning quiz and his cum was still thick in my mouth, I’ll never forget that face he made! So red. I could even see his cock pent up in his pants." Dash laughed at the memory and Dash’s cock twitched once more. Grinding his crotch into the air Dash let out a loud groan, “But it’s not the same!” Despite all his teasing and prodding, Danny was still Danny, the shy, nervous kid with a cock that could shoot more than its worth. It was fine and good but Dash wanted to be in some one else’s control, someone else’s desires again. Even with Danny occasionally thrusting a little harder and faster into his throat, it was still Dash’s prodding that pushed him to do so. John’s strong hands, his gentle voice, and laser focused desires. Dash wanted to be on the receiving end of that once again. 

Dash let out another sigh as he stared towards his empty ceiling. “Maybe I should workout again. Got to do something to burn off this energy.” He looked down towards his shorts, his cock clearly stiff against the swishy material. “Hmm, never worked out with a hard on before. Could be fun.” Just before he could test out that theory, his doorbell rang. “The hell?” Dash muttered. Jumping out of bed and rearranging his cock in his shorts, Dash bounded down his stairs and to the door. There on his door step to greet him was a plain looking mail man holding an equally plain looking brown package in his hands. 

“Package for Dash Baxter?” the man asked pleasantly.

“Uh, that’s me I suppose.” Taking the brown box form the man, Dash quickly signed his name for it before thanking the man. Closing the door behind him, Dash looked inquisitively at the mysterious package. Walking back to his room Dash curiously shook the package, hoping the sounds would reveal its contents. “I don’t remember ordering anything...” Entering back into his room, Dash sat on the edge of the bed, box in hand. The wrapping was very simple, looking as if it was sent straight from a warehouse. No discerning labels or logos whatsoever. “Hmm, well, might as well open it, I guess.” Making quick work of the tape, Dash tore open the box. And what was inside made Dash immediately drop it to the floor. “The fuck?!”

Inside, delicately surrounded by packing peanuts, some of which had now flown out of the box and onto his floor, was a solid black vibrator. Sleek with a bit of a curve, it looked like an honest six inches of dick. Its base was peculiar however, as it didn’t end with pair of balls, rather two two nodes. One curved up and then down while the other was a little bulbous node that stuck straight down. Situated right next to it was a matching black remote, small enough to fit in his hand. “Who the hell-oh, wait.” Dash’s face winced as he remember that he did indeed order this little toy. Still running high off of getting fucked by John, Dash quickly ordered this toy that very same night, pretty much as soon as he got home. He didn’t realize it was going to take a week to arrive however. Between school, football practice, and playing around with Fenton, Dash had simply forgotten all about it till now. “Ugh, I don’t even want to remember how much I spent on this.” Dash looked over box again and picked it back up, the matte black toy still nestled in the box. Buyers remorse quickly turned to appreciation however as Dash began to realize this was exactly what he needed. To scratch that itch. "I mean, it’s not John’s, but it’ll do for now." He could only do so much with his own fingers, but perhaps this toy could do better. 

Plucking the toy from box, Dash felt its weight in his hand. A tad heavier than expected but it was the smooth surface of it that caught him off guard. Almost like skin it felt like. Burying his excitement and his sudden desire to lick the toy, Dash gulped and set the toy down next to him along with the remote. Digging through the packing material, Dash also found a wall plugin, a small pamphlet and a complimentary bottle of lube. "'Wireless and rechargeable, enjoy a new sex experience with this 3 in 1 stimulator focusing on your prostate, balls, and perineum...' What the hell is a perineum? How does this thing even work?" Having the medical term fly right over his head, Dash instead focused back on the toy. Dash could feel his cock twitch against his mesh shorts as he held the vibrator in his hands. He licked his lips, “Alright, let’s give this a shot. Get my money’s worth at least.” 

Setting aside the toy and the remote on the nearby bedside table Dash laid back onto his bed and got himself comfortable. Wiggling out of his shorts, Dash laid bare with only his tank top covering him. Thin rays of sunlight danced on his thick frame as they peeked through the blinds, horizontal stripes of yellow gold adorning themselves along his muscles. Dash stretched and arched his back for a moment, settling one hand into the crook of his thigh and cock and the other behind his head. It was already swollen with lust as it laid heavy against his stomach. Pushing his thumb down at the base, Dash flicked his cock a few times as it stood straight up like a flagpole. Gripping his cock, Dash let out a slow breath as he began to stroke. Keeping a gentle grip, Dash could feel his skin tingle at every tug. From the warm embrace of the sun to his comforting sheets, Dash never felt more relaxed yet equally excited. After bringing his cock to its full potential, Dash reached over to the bedside table. However, instead of grabbing the toy, he opened the small drawer and felt around until he produced a thin plastic blue bottle with a water droplet sticker on the front. "Can't exactly go in dry," Dash commented. Squeezing its contents onto his fingers Dash set aside the bottle and brought his now slick digits to his hole. Bringing his knees up close, Dash teased the rosy entrance with a single finger before gently sliding it. Dash let out a satisfied moan as his finger glided in with little effort. “Ahh, I’ll never get tired of this.” Dash had made a point to make sure he at least played with himself back there once a day, usually during his morning shower as part of his training. He didn’t want to be rusty by the time he got in another cock back there. Carefully inserting another finger, Dash made quick work of his hole, gently spreading the entrance and easing himself for what was to come. With each slip of his finger he could feel his body relax as it accepted this sensation. His cock eagerly leaked in response with the added digit, twitching at his own probing. “Fuck, I better be careful, don’t want to shoot before I even start.” 

Pulling back out, Dash reached over and grabbed black toy. Grabbing the bottle of lube once more, Dash squeezed a generous amount onto its tip, a thick droplet of lube trailing down its side. Sliding and slipping it between his fingers, Dash coated the shaft until it shined in the afternoon sun. Putting away the lube, Dash repositioned himself the best he could with the toy in hand. With his knees curled into his chest, Dash took the tip of the toy and gently probed it against his rosy hole. Thanks to his earlier prepping, the head had no problem slipping past his entrance, easily gliding in. The gentle curve of this cock made Dash moan as it made its way inside him, its head just gently sliding along his inner walls. Biting his lip, Dash pushed it in further until he reached its base. "I think I got it in the right spot," Dash grunted. "I hope." Dash felt like the toy was properly wedged inside of him as the tip was pressing against something that made his stomach warm with satisfaction. The two other probes were their right places as well, one nudging itself under his balls with another placed squarely against the space below his hole. With vibrator firmly in place, Dash let his knees falls and settle back into his original position. Just having the toy alone inside him, a perfectly stiff arch, was enough to make his head spin. “Oh f-fuck, this is it," Dash stammered. "This feeling again, ahhh...” His fingers digging into his sheets, Dash’s entire body could now remember that feeling of being full. Of being taken once again. It felt good. It felt right. It felt satisfying. 

But before grabbing his cock once more, Dash reached over and grabbed the small black remote on the bedside table. Looking it over, it only had one small button on its face. “I think this turns it ohhhnnn!” Having only pressed button once it suddenly turned the vibrator alive. A steady rhythmic pulse started inside Dash’s ass, vibrating with a gentle intensity. Like a static shock, his cock twitched at the sudden movement. “H-holy fuck! Ok, so that’s how it works I guess.” As the machine pulsated away inside him, Dash instinctively began writhing his hips, almost grinding along with the machine. Every sway and turn he made nudged the device and made his head spin. Taking his cock in hand, Dash began slow and steady strokes as the little device vibrated away. “Mmmph, oh g-god. Wa-wasn’t there something else to this device? It’s supposed to stimulate other stuff too?” Clutching the remote, Dash tried, through a hazy mind, to look it over again but there really was only one button. Curious, he pressed it once more. Suddenly, the other nodule under his balls began buzzing as well. Dash let out a yelp and nearly dropped the remote to the floor. Biting his lip, Dash looked at his cock which was now leaking a thin strand of pre from its tip. “Oh shit, this has other modes?” Excitement bubbling, Dash hurriedly clicked the button again. This time, the last node came to life, vibrating gently along his skin. Another soft yelp, escaped Dash’s lips as he sense became overwhelmed with pleasure. His entire lower half was stirring and all Dash could do was simply lay down and take it all in. With a focused grip on his cock Dash continued to stroke himself, his head swimming with pleasure. 

As the vibrator whirred away, Dash clenched his cheeks and squeezed the shaft inside him. As his insides wrapped around the toy, Dash couldn’t help but pant and whine. “Mmmph, oh god, yes,” Dash moaned. Clicking the button once more, Dash switched over to the next mode. Suddenly, the other vibrations stopped and only the shaft was the one moving. Then it stopped. And then it started again. And stopped. And started. Over and over again. A pulsing mode. “Oh fuck.” It was like his prostate was getting hit by a real cock. Each pulse made his frame shake. The sweat started to show in his tight tank top as well, damp dark half circles forming underneath his arms. Even his nipples stood at full attention against the restrictive fabric. Timing out the pulses perfectly, Dash grinded his ass into his bed with each jolt. With every pulse, it was more than just a simple jolt to his cock but to his entire body. Bringing a hand to his chest, Dash groped and squeezed the hefty muscle. Taking a nipple between his fingers, Dash gave himself a teasing squeeze as he stroked and played with himself. “Oh god...” he droned out. Fighting through the pleasure fog, Dash gripped the remote in his hand again and clicked to another mode. This time, as the shaft continued to pulse the other nodes joined in. Vibrating underneath his balls and that sweet spot just below his hole, Dash let out a loud moan. Shifting his body, Dash propped himself up against his pillows so frame was up right. Bringing his feet to his ass, Dash made easy access with to his home with this new position. Sliding down a quick hand, Dash pressed his middle finger against the toy and tried to push it in further. With the toy firm against his flesh and the small motor whirring and shaking away, Dash shuddered as it penetrated further. Even with a minuscule difference in distance, that small step deeper drove his mind wild. “Ahhh fuck!” Matching the pulses of his toy, Dash pressed it inside of him, like a cock thrusting in his ass. Closing his eyes, Dash let himself give into the pleasure. His mind racing to find the perfect fantasy to match his body. It didn't have to go far as Dash immediately thought of John. His crisp white dress shirt. His sleek gray slacks. His pepper black hair. Dash imagined himself back into John's car, him holding his legs up once more, fucking him senseless. He could almost feel his breath in his ears again, his deep velvet voice penetrating his mind. 

_...You like that?_

“John?” Dash whimpered, his eyes still shut close. He let John's smooth voice fill his mind as he continued to play with his hole. 

_Yeah, can you feel my cock in your ass? Just filling you up?_

Dash let out a whimper as he wagged the toy side to side, “Yes, ahhh...”

_It’s a good feeling isn’t it? Of feeling full. Satisfied. Complete._

Sweat dripped from his forehead and onto his chest. Dash breath became uneven as he lost himself in his fantasy. With a hand on the toy and a hand on his cock, Dash could feel himself getting close. Pressing the toy in again and again, pushing it hard against his prostate Dash moaned as he rode the wave of pleasure bubbling beneath his skin. 

_Getting close, Dash?_

“Yes, oh god, yes!” Dash whined. 

_Then cum for me, Dash. Cum all over yourself. Show me how much you want my cock._

“Fuck, John!” As Dash moaned out the man’s name, Dash pressed the toy in as much as he could, bracing the vibrations against his prostate. Releasing his cock, it only twitched for a moment before finally releasing. Thick white ropes of cum splattered his tank top, the fluid sweeping into the fabric. A shot managed to splash along his gaping mouth, filling his senses with salt. As his cock pulsed and spasmed, shooting strands of cum across his chest and even the pillow behind him, Dash groaned as his body began to relax. His skin practically singing, Dash mind finally began to focus as the pleasure left his body. Hurried grasping for the remote, Dash quickly clicked it off before it sent his senses into overdrive. With the vibrations finally silenced, the only thing he could hear was the heartbeat in his ears and his own ragged breaths. 

_That’s a good Dash._

Imagining John’s kiss on his forehead, Dash let out an exhausted and forlorn sigh. Opening his eyes Dash could now see the damage done. His tank top was a mess. Damp with sweat and cum, it cling to his skin like a wet towel. His sheets did the same. He knew he would have to do laundry later less his room reek of sex. Taking a tired hand, Dash reached down and slowly pulled the vibrator from his ass. He bit his lip as he gently pulled to the toy from its slick cage, its curves teasing his insides one last time before slipping out entirely. With the toy in hand Dash leaned back and let his head rest a moment on his pillow, his sweat glistening in the afternoon sun. Dash was, for the moment, satisfied. 


	4. Lies and Lies and a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash has been sucking him off every lunch period and Danny doesn’t know how to deal with it anymore. But it’s been a week, surely Dash is bored of him by now? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but it’s been a busy and stressful couple of weeks. Thanks for your patience and your encouragement, it means a lot.

It was three solid taps on his door that finally woke him up.

“Danny, my boy!It’s time to get up!”his fathers voice rang.

Tearing open his eyes, harsh morning rays greeted his visage.Danny let out a tired groan before answering his father.“Ok dad, I’ll be down in a bit.”Hearing his father stomp away from his door and down the stairs Danny let out a sigh.Looking down at his frame, Danny groaned as it happened again.“Darn it, are you kidding me.”Just like the morning before, pitched underneath his sheets, raising like a morning flag, with his cock. Stiff as a log and eager for the day.Danny threw his hands to his face, pressing his pants square into his eyes.“Come on, can’t you give me a break?”As if trying to erase the very image from his eyes, Danny rubbed his face.But no such luck.His cock was still there, hard as ever. Well, hard since last week.

It’s been a full seven days since Dash decided to torture him in a brand new way.One he honestly never expected.Every day, during lunch, Dash would demand that Danny meet him at their usual spot, the closet in the abandoned hallway.Dash was fond of leaving notes in his locker, usually in scrawled in a short sentence or two.Either way, Dash would be there at the closet, waiting for him.Danny dreaded to think what would happen if he didn’t show up.He always did however.While the alternative was unknown, the latter still wasn’t the best.

Dash Baxter, jock extraordinaire and all time jerk, making out with him before shortly sucking his cock.

Danny had no idea what caused this switch.Why the sudden the desire for sucking cock.And why it had to be him that Dash had to practice on.Dash explained it was for a new career path but that barely made sense to him.But every school day, without fail, Dash would write him to meet up at the closet and suck him off.And ever since then, without fail, every morning Danny would wake up with the hardest morning wood.As if he was subconsciously eager for Dash’s lips to be on him once more.Danny annoyingly threw off his sheets and quickly rearranged his sleeping pants, tucking his twitching cock into his waistband.“Maybe today he won’t hit me up.I mean, it’s been a week.He has to be tired of me by now, right?” Danny said.“He had his fun and now he’ll move on.And it’s not like I want him to keep doing this either!I don’t want Dash!”Danny continued to reassure himself as he headed for the bathroom.But no amount of self assurance could distract him from the pit in his stomach that was forming.Or the rock hard cock that was digging into his stomach. Groaning at his misfortune, Danny tiredly rubbed at his face as he closed the bathroom door behind him and looked into the mirror.Lucky for him, as much as Dash enjoyed jamming his tongue down his throat, he didn’t leave any noticeable marks on his cheeks or neck.Danny knee there was no way he could explain marks like those to his friends or his parents.His crotch however, wasn’t as lucky.Stepping back a bit, Danny pulled down his sleep pants.Ignoring his still stiff hardon, Danny glanced over his inner thighs.They were littered with kiss marks and bite bruises that were only just beginning to fade away.Splotches of his skin ranged from deep purple to a faded red as Dash left a wake of evidence along his thighs. 

_“What, it’s not like anyone is gonna see these marks, right? Besides, I know you like it...”_

Dash’s snarky voiced drifted back into his mind and Danny shook the intrusive thoughts away.“Just get into the shower, Danny.Just get into the shower and forget it.”Sighing heavily, Danny took off the rest of his sleep attire and hopped into the shower.Switching the knob to “COLD,” Danny gritted his teeth as arctic blasts of water pelted his body.It seemed like cold morning showers had become routine ever since Dash started messing with him.

After a frightfully cold shower and some quick styling, Danny got dressed and made his way down to breakfast.Unsurprisingly, Jazz had already set up their breakfast while their parents were no where to be found.

“Still in the basement?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, something about cracking the code on the ghost matrix for their latest tech or something?I don’t know, it stopped making sense halfway through,” Jazz said, setting down some silverware.

“Halfway?That stopped making sense the second you started.”Jazz just laughed as the two settled in their seats.Absentmindedly picking at his plate of waffles and bacon, it took Danny a few moments to notice his sister’s stares.“What?”

“Danny, you’ve been acting really weird the past week.Is anything going on?I mean, more so than usual?”

Danny gulped, usually his sister is pretty clueless to his private life.Just how much turmoil was he showing on his face?“Uh, what do you mean?” Danny asked, his voice getting caught in his throat.

“Well, you’ve been acting odd lately.You don’t seem like you want to go to school, even when it isn’t just finals.”

_‘Cause Dash is there_.

“You always seem flushed and exhausted by the time you get home.”

_ Because Dash usually grabs me for a kiss before school lets out. _

“And you’ve been in your head a lot, you don’t really talk much at home.”

_Because I can’t stop thinking about what I’m doing with Dash._ All these answers to every one of her queries and Danny couldn’t raise his voice to them. _ How could I tell her my bully is sucking my dick every day? _

“Is everything ok?” Jazz asked.

Danny did his best to seem calm and smooth out his worried face.“Jazz, I’m fine.Class is just, uh, getting a bit tougher.The subjects aren’t my, usual strong suit and the material just isn’t quite getting through.I’v just been a bit worried is all.Anxious I guess,” Danny lied.

“Oh well, if it’s getting that big of an issue, maybe you can talk to Mr. Lancer about it?Set up some after school lesson for some one on one?Maybe the lessons will get through to you better then.”

“Y-yeah, that’s a great idea Jazz.I’ll, um, try that out.”Seeing his sister smile Danny knew the issue was set aside for now.Having placated his sister, Danny finished the rest of his breakfast with gusto, eager to let the kitchen before he spilled the truth.Placing the dishes in the sink, Dash waved his sister goodbye as he grabbed his backpack.

“You sure you don’t want me to give you a ride?You can relax a bit longer,” Jazz called out from the kitchen.

“It’s ok,” Danny called over his shoulder, “I was gonna meet Sam and Tucker on the bus ride over.”Waving one more time, Danny closed the front door behind stared out into the open street.Taking a deep breath, calming his nerves, Danny headed for the bus stop.Even with a full belly, Danny’s mind still managed to drift back to Dash.His body could still remember his strong hands grabbing onto his shoulders and holding him close.A shiver ran through his spine as he let out a shaky breath.“Aw man, I’d rather face a hundred ghosts right now than deal with him right now.”Slumping his shoulders, Danny made his way to the bus stop where it was only a few moments before the yellow vehicle in question arrived. 

Thankfully, as Danny got onto the bus and scanned the seats, Tucker and Sam were already waving him over to the back of the bus. For a moment, Danny’s heart calmed down. Maybe he could forget about Dash for a moment. “Hey guys,” Danny greeted.

“Danny!”Tucker stood up and did their usual handshake.“Weekend treat you well?”

“Uh, yeah for the most part, gave me time to catch up on some extra homework,” Danny answered, sitting down next to him. 

“Extra homework? From who?” Sam asked.

“Oh, uh, Lancer.He’s been giving me different assignments,” Danny lied.

“Oh, is that why you always disappear from lunch?You’re going to Lancer’s classroom for the assignments?”Sam inferred.

“Yes!That is exactly why!Um, the latest lessons haven’t been getting through my head, so I’ve been just hanging around during lunch to get better explanations.He’s fine with it.” _ How many more people do I have to lie to? _

“Oh that sucks, man,” Tucker said.

“Heh, yeah well it’s better than after school lessons with him, ya know.”

“That’s true.Last time you did that you stayed for hours,” Sam said.

“Y-yeah, it’s just easier this way.But I think the lessons will probably stop soon.”  I hope,  Danny prayed.

As the bus chugged along the road, Danny did his best to keep up with the usual banter about their respective weekends.While these few minutes of routine friendship banter did help calm his mind, as soon as the bus screeched to a halt in front of the school, that nagging feeling was back.Nervously tossing his backpack on, Danny trudged off the bus and into school, waving his friends off as they headed to their respective lockers.The hallways were packed as usual, the weekend high still going strong as everyone crowded around their lockers, chatting and laughing away.Danny made his way through most of the crowd reaching a good clearing.Unfortunately for him, his locker was just past Dash’s, who was already leaning against his, surrounded by his usual posse. _ It’s ok, it’s ok.He has to be tired of you by now.It’s fine,  _ Danny thought. _ Nothing is gonna happen _ _._Steeling his breath, Danny tightened his pack and walked forward.Staring straight ahead, Danny made a beeline for his locker, trying to look as casual as he could.

“...and I can’t believe he missed that pass!What a stupid play, can you believe...” Kwan was practically shouting as he told his story. Out of the corner of his eye, it seemed Dash was simply snickering at his friend’s antics.

Danny let out a sigh, not a single holler or peep from Dash.He would have stopped in the middle of that story to yell something at him, something that said to meet him up later. _This is it.He’s finally done with me_, Danny though. _One week of torture and it’s finally over!_ Danny’s prayers were answered.Danny gleefully opened up his locker to toss his pack in.Unfortunately, this senseof relief was short lived as a small folded up note laid menacingly at the bottom of his locker. _No no no no no no..._ Carefully opening it, Danny could feel his world crash around him as he read the hastily written note.Each word acting like a sledgehammer to his already fragile state of mind. 

YOU BETTER NOT HAVE JACKED OFF DURING THE WEEKEND.I EXPECT A BIG LOAD DOWN MY THROAT LATER  ❤️ \- DASH

Danny immediately stared toward Dash, he was still engrossed in friend’s story but his face undeniably had a wider smile on it now. _ That jerk!When did he even- and why the heart?! _ Danny screamed in his mind.Tossing the note back into his locker, Danny grabbed the rest of his things and headed towards his first class, his face red hot. _ This cant be happening, why is this still happening?! _ Danny’s mind reeled as he settled into his chair, his face firmly planted into the wood of his desk.

“Alright now, settle down everyone.I know you all must have had exciting weekends, but it’s time for class,” Mr. Lancer spoke aloud, trying to quiet down the rowdy class.“And find your seats quickly.

“Of course, Mr. Lancer.”

Danny gripped his stomach.That voice.It had only been 48 hours since he last heard it.But there it was again.Just as devilish as the last time he heard him.Looking up, Danny quickly caught the eye of Dash as he made his way to his seat a few desks behind him.A horrific wink was tossed his way as Dash stepped past him.His cock twitched in earnest as he shifted his view to the front board.Dash was definitely taunting him now.Danny tried his best to focus on the lesson in front of him.Though despite Lancer’s best efforts, it did little in distracting him from the big blonde bully behind him.Danny could feel his presence looming behind him, like an oncoming storm.Danny gulped as he nervously wrote down the lesson plan, his fingers barely responding.After an hour of Lancer’s teaching and his scattered note taking, the second period bell finally rang. _ I gotta get out of here! _ Despite his best efforts in trying to leave the class, a majority of the entire class had already began to squeeze themselves past the doorframe, leaving Danny the last one to get up from his seat.Well, almost last one as Dash had brusquely shoved past his shoulder, knocking him over his desk, scattering his notebook to the floor.

“Heh, watch it Fenton,” Dash said in his usual sneer.

Danny turned red at the mere touch of him, “S-sorry!” Danny instinctively whined.Gathering his materials, Danny was horrified to find another folded note, this time fallen atop his book.Dash must have dropped it the second he smacked into Danny.Putting away his books, Danny quickly snatched the note before anyone else could see it and peeked into its dreaded contents.

LIKE MY NOTE?I WASN’T KIDDING FENTON.CLOSET, LUNCH BREAK.SEE YOU THERE  ❤️

Dash was definitely just torturing him now.The sharply written heart piercing his gut like a knife.Danny swallowed nervously despite his throat being bone dry.Doing his best to calm his heart and breath, Danny picked himself up and headed to his next class.Every lesson after that just breezes through his ear and out the other.He couldn’t hear anything the teachers were saying with his mind so completely occupied by Dash.With his palms sweating and his mind racing, Danny did his best to keep his head level and his cock in check.The latter was far more difficult as it continuously dig into stomach every time he readjusted his pants.But eventually the classes ticked on by and the lunch bell finally rang, an ominous gong that rang throughout his body. 

Letting out a sigh, Danny exited he last morning class and headed towards his locker.Unfortunately, both Sam and Tucker were already there waiting for him. 

“Danny!Come on, hurry up and toss your stuff in your locker, we gotta bear the rush for the good pizza slices,” Tucker yelled.

“What you mean the ones that taste like slightly warm cheesy cardboard instead of the ones that taste like cold cheesy cardboard?” Sam questioned.

“Uh, guys, I can’t,” Danny said, interrupting their banter. “Remember, Lancer?Lessons?” Danny lied again, tossing his backpack inside.

“Oh yeah, sorry man.Well, hopefully your lessons end soon so we can have lunch again,” Tucker said.

“Yeah, me too,” Danny said with a grimace.“I’ll see you guys later.”And with a turn of his heel, Danny headed down the hall towards Lancer’s classroom.Turning a corner, Danny waited for the lunch rush crowd to funnel into the cafeteria, Tucker and Sam especially.Once the coast was clear, Danny doubled back and headed toward the abandoned hallway, quietly sneaking past the classrooms.Eventually, Danny arrived at his destined destination.And there was Dash, once again, leaning against the closet door, like it was his own.

“Fenton,” Dash spat from his head held high.Even though it was just his name, Dash managed to make it a command, a question, and a jab all rolled into one.

“Uh, hey,” Danny squeaked.

Dash peeked behind Danny then over his own shoulder.Then he quickly grabbed Danny by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the closet’s dark embrace.Shutting the door behind him, Dash took his hands into his own and quickly pushed then against the wall.He towered over him like a giant.“Fuck, do you have any idea how much I was looking forward to this, Fenton?”He leaned in close to his ear, his voice a low rumble.“All.Weekend.”

Danny gulped as he struggled against the titanic grip against him.“Dash, please, we can’t keep doing this,” Danny whined.“A-aren’t you tired of me?There has to be someone else better you can practice with.”Danny racked his brain for any reason that Dash could leave him alone.

“Oh course, anyone could be better than you, Fenton,” Dash teased.“But honestly, I don’t think anyone could be an easier practice partner than you.” 

“I-I’m not easy!” Danny protested.

“Oh yeah?I haven’t even kissed you yet and you’re rock hard,” Dash said with a knowing nudge of his knee. 

The slight jostle of his jeans by Dash was enough to elicit a soft moan from Danny. “Ahh, t-that’s not-“

“I’m no better, if I’m being honest.I’ve been hard the second I saw you walk into school.”

Danny looked at him straight into his eyes, “What?”

“What, are you surprised?I’ve been going down on you for like a week now.Of course when I see you I’m gonna go stiff.It’s like, what did Lancer talk about, Pavlovian at this point.”

“That-that’s not how psychology works,” Danny protested.

“Whatever, Fenton. Point is, you’re probably the easiest guy to turn on and practice my techniques on. So why bother training up some new dummy when the one I got now works just fine?”

“Im not a dummy!”Danny spat.“A-And I still don’t get it!Why are you doing this?What job requires you to suck me off or have sex with guys?”

Dash tilted his head nearly straight off.“Are you really this dense, Fenton?God, if you want me to spell it out for you,” Dash whispered exasperated.“I’m having sex with guys for money and I actually like doing it and I don’t want to suck at it and be some pillow princess so I’m gonna practice on you so I can fucking rule at it like everything else I do.”

Dash words hung in the air.Danny stared silently for a moment.“...Dash?” he said concerned. _ Money? _ he thought.

“Oh please, don’t give me that worried look.I’m not in trouble or anything.I just realized that it’s a fucking easy way to make money and that sucking off guys is actually really awesome.Both of those just happened to, well, happen at the same time.”

“B-but, Dash-“

“Look, Fenton.I love having sex.I love sucking cocks.And right now,”Dash leaned in and let his tongue graze against his earlobe, “I love sucking your cock.So get used to it.”

This adamant admission of Dash made Danny’s heart skip. _ Is this really what my life is gonna be like from now on?Just some sex toy for the school’s resident jerk?Why?Why?Why?!Why me _ _-_And before he could finish that thought, Dash quickly silenced him with his lips.Soft and just a little bit wet, Dash gently kissed as he held his hands tight.It was like a wave of pleasure started to take over him and he was drowning in it as Dash parted his lips and slid his tongue inside.“Dashmmmph!”Laying siege to his mouth, Dash slid his tongue along Danny’s, coaxing the teen into his rhythm.Danny’s chest began to move in tandem with Dash’s as he leaned forward and pressed his firm frame against his slight body.The heat from his chest and kiss was enough to make any man pass out.But surprisingly, Danny held on to his consciousness.As he struggled both physically and mentally against Dash’s oral onslaught, he had just enough thought process to realize that his hands were no longer pinned down.“Mmmmph, Dash?”

The bully in question had started to move his hands down south, first cradling Danny’s face before gliding down to his chest.His wife and strong hands were enough to cover his entire chest, his thumbs strategically placed just close enough to Danny’s nipples.“Perking up, are we?” 

With nowhere else to rest his hands, Danny reluctantly wrapped them around Dash’s strong shoulders and interlaced his fingers behind his neck.Effectively anchoring himself to Dash’s body, Danny whimpered in regret.“Dash, please...we-we can’t keep doing this...” 

Danny’s meager protest fell on deaf ears.Dash’s face read as unconvinced as ever.“You can keeps saying that all you want, Fenton.But I know you love it when I get my hands on you.Pawing and feeling you every part of you.”And just for emphasis, Dash began to swirl his thumbs around Danny’s nipples as the began to poke through his shirt. 

Danny’s body shivered at Dash’s touch, his mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure.“Ahhh, please, don’t, stop...”Danny sighed weakly. 

“Of course, Fenton.Haha, why would I?”

“Wait, that’s not what I-mmmph!”Dash silenced him with another kiss leading his lips to his cheek and down his neck.Grazing his teeth just above the surface, Dash bit down just enough to make Danny cry out. 

“I ain’t ever gonna stop, Fenton.I’m gonna kiss and bite and suck off every last bit of you.Ain’t nothing gonna change that.” 

As if to solidify his statement, Dash began to lower his frame, trailing kisses down Danny’s shirt and sliding his hands down to his jeans. 

As Dash finally arrived at his destination, Danny placed his hands on Dash’s shoulders and tried to push him away in one last attempt at sanity and control.“Wait wait, please!” _I can’t keep doing this_,  he thought, _ Giving in so easily! _

Dash just looked at his, not the least bit impressed.“Really, you think that’ll stop me?” 

Easily brushing up Danny’s hands, Dash swiped them away before quickly enveloping him in his arms.Wrapping them righting around Danny’s thighs, Dash brought his crotch directly to his face and dove in, mouth first.Placing his lips against the bulging denim, Danny’s hands shoot to his mouth to cover the cry that almost broke out.“Ahhhmmmph!”Danny just couldn’t help it at this point.He was at the mercy of Dash.As the blonde brute began to kiss and trace the outline of his cock through the denim, Danny found himself grinding against Dash’s face.His hips swaying at the pleasure, Danny could only hear the sound of his heartbeat and Dash’s self satisfied moans.

“All this practice is really paying off, Fenton.I know exactly what to do get you excited.You love it when I rub my lips against your bulge like this.”Doing just as he said, Dash brushed lips along the denim ridge and Danny’s knees buckled for a moment.“Haha, see?What, you got a denim fetish I need to know about, Fenton?”

“What, no I don’t!”  _ At least, I don’t think I do... _ Danny could feel the heat rising to his face as Dash continued to play with his body and his mind.Dash continued his teasing as he released his grip on Danny’s thighs and brought his hands to his fly.

“I also know you love it when I peel you out of your pants.”Ceremoniously, Dash undid Danny’s fly and slowly peeled down his jeans.“‘Cause I know you tuck your cock just under your waistband and you like that feeling of releasing the pressure.”

_ Shit, shit, shit! _ Danny peered down at Dash through worried eyes. _ Am I that easy to read?  _ Pawing at Danny’s crotch, Dash squeezed the twitching cock through his boxer fabric.A neat little wet spot had already formed at the tip, staining his boxers. Dash planted a soft kiss on his cock and Danny gave a sharp intake of air, “Ahhh!Dash...”. His head was swirling with both regret and anticipation.Clutching his shirt in his hand, Danny whimpered as he turned to putty in Dash’s hand.Finally, he began to pull down the last remaining barrier and pulled down his boxers.Danny’s cock eagerly swung out and presented itself squarely in front of Dash’s face.

“Hell yeah,” Dash said dreamily.Letting out a soft breath, warm air began to crawl along Danny’s cock.It twitched in response.Taking a slow hand, Dash gently cradled the eager cock in the crook of his palm, letting Danny rest his upright shaft for a moment.Sliding his palm down, Dash let his fingertips just barely graze Danny’s balls for a moment, keeping his touch light.Danny quivered as each graze shot a current of electricity all over his body.“I also know your balls are your weakest point.You like it when I play with them like this?”

Danny winced as Dash confronted him with the truth.Ever since Dash discovered this particular weak point of his the very first time, he had made it a point to pay special attention to them.Danny, despite his protests, could hardly replicate Dash’s touch the few times he tried jacking off. _ God, how can he do this to me so easily? _ Danny turned away from the lewd sight and nodded shamefully.

Dash smirked, “Hah, as if I didn’t know.”Turning his touch to a grip, Dash lifted Danny’s cock up and exposed his balls.Pressing his lips to the sensitive flesh, Dash kissed them as he let his tongue roll underneath.

Danny slammed his hand to the wall behind him, trying to take hold of something, anything to keep him up right.“Fuck, Dash!” he whimpered loudly.His heart beat wildly inside his chest, threatening to explode as Dash savored him.Hearing the slick and wet noises of Dash lapping at his balls and stroking him drove his head insane with lust.Instinctively gripping Dash’s blonde locks, Danny cried out, “Ahh, Dash!T-too much!”

“Too much?Heh, I’ll show you ‘too much.’” Then Dash quickly slid his tongue along Danny’s entire length before enveloping the trembling cock into his mouth.

This sudden slick cage almost made a Danny cry out before he slapped his mouth shut with his hands.As Dash sucked his cock, he let one hand tease his balls with his light touch once more.Looking down on Dash, Danny could see that his eyes were closed and his brows raised, almost in appreciation for the meat in his mouth.He could also see that Dash had managed to unzip his own jeans and freed his cock, which was now in a tight grip of his own.As he watched Dash stroke himself with a mouthful of his own cock, Danny could feel all sense of self leave his body.All that was left was the drive and desire for satisfaction.Taking his other hand, Danny gripped both sides of Dash’s head and started to thrust forward.This elicited a slight gagging noise from a Dash who quickly recovered as he accommodated this sudden upturn in energy.He could hear Dash chuckle even with his entire cock down his throat.Dash was getting exactly what he wanted and Danny knew it.

_ Fuck, what am I turning into? _

The question burned into his mind as he pushed his cock further into the blondes mouth who hungrily gulped him down.Suddenly, Danny felt a quick tapping at his thigh.Pulling him from his lustful stupor, Danny looked down to see Dash struggling for a moment.Pulling out, Danny felt immediate shame wash over him.“Oh god, Dash?!”

Dash coughed for a moment before smiling, “Fuck, Fenton. Let a guy breath for a second.”

“A-are you ok?” Danny asked worriedly, his cock dripping with saliva.

“Are you kidding me?Look at me, Fenton.”Dash pointed to his cock which was leaking a sizable amount of precum.It trailed down his dick and started to drop into the floor making small clear puddles.“I’m fucking fantastic.”Dash then leaned back to the opposite wall as he sat on his butt.Cock in hand, Dash pointed to his mouth which he had open agape, “Now then, fuck my mouth, Fenton.”

It was like a spell was cast. Danny stepped forward and hovered his frame over Dash’s.They had never done this position before.It was usually Dash on his knees while Danny struggled to stay up. Resting a forearm on the wall, Danny picked up Dash’s head and pulled it forward slightly to his cock.Positioning his cock, Danny pressed forward and slid inside past Dash’s lips.He shuddered as he returned to his sweet cage.Feeling Dash’s lips around his cock once more, Danny felt the heat rise from his crotch north through his stomach to his face.Shuddering for a moment, Danny began to slowly pump his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Dash’s welcoming maw.Closing his eyes, his senses were dialed up to eleven.The bristly hair underneath his grip, the sickeningly wet noises coming from Dash, and the soft almost silk like texture of his tongue.Danny could feel it all and it was driving him crazy.“F-fuck!”Opening one eye, Danny caught a sight that would burn into his memory.

Dash’s eyes looked glazed over as he hungrily slurped down his cock.As if he was lost in bliss.His hair matted to his forehead with a clean sheen of sweat, Dash looked positively enraptured with what was happening to him.With a mouthful of cock, Dash had managed to slip out his jeans almost entirely as they had bunched around his ankles and shoes.Gripping his own dick, Dash stroke furiously with every pump into his mouth.Then with sudden clarity, Dash glared his eyes at him, as if daring, no, commanding him to fuck faster.

Danny winced as he complied.Steadying his stance, Danny paused for a moment before upping his tempo.Going deeper and harder than before, Danny’s hips ground their way into Dash’s face.The occasional gagging noise left Dash’s body, but Danny didn’t stop.Sweat clung to his brow as his breath became heavy and uneven.His mind hazy and thoughts half formed, it was all that Danny could to continue chasing that pleasure.His skin tingled as he pressed forward, he knew he was getting close.“Dash, I’m gonna cum!” he whispered harshly.

Dash simply grunted in approval as continued to devour his cock. Curving his lips, Dash dove deep down as far as he could on Danny cock before jutting his tongue out and swiping at his balls. At the same time, Dash brought a soft finger to the back of his balls, giving them a gentle caress.

His weak spot. Danny trembled and shivered as Dash attacked his weakest point and did all he could to not scream out. Letting out a restrained grunt, Danny through his back in relief as he unloaded directly into Dash’s throat. Having not touched himself all weekend, Danny’s body had ached for release. And now the gates opened and everything flowed forth. Shot after shot of thick cum spurred forth from Danny’s cock as he did his best to not just topple over. His head pressed from against his forearm on the wall, Danny winced and doubled over as he continued to cum. Dash’s mouth did it’s best to keep it all in but well aimed shot ended up hitting him hard in the back of his throat. Dash gagged on Danny’s cum for a moment before quickly pulling back. Released from its warm cage, Danny gripped his cock and stroked the last few shots of cum out. Streaking Dash’s face with stripes of white, the young jock laid back as Danny made his face become a mix of sweat, spit, and cum. As Danny pulled his cock the last time, Dash tentatively licked at the worn out organ, taking the last few drops into his tongue before swallowing. “Ahhh, Dash...” Danny’s voice was shaky and worn, exhausted after finally releasing.

Dash swiped at the wayward streaks across his face, licking the cum off his hand and swallowing it, sweat and all.“Haha, guess you really didn’t jack off this weekend, huh?Fucking huge one, Fenton.”

Danny simply winced at Dash’s words.With the post cum haze finally fading, Danny slowly regained his senses.And with that, his ability to feel regret as well.Words seemed to crash and bump into one another in his throat, his voice barely above a whisper.“Uh, I-I’ll go first.”Avoiding any eye contact, Dash hurriedly pulled up his pants and began to conceal his shame.

“Hah?Wait a minute, Fenton.We ain’t done here.”Danny looked around his shoulder, Dash was still on the ground, stroking his stiff cock with his pants down.“Gonna just fuck my mouth and leave?I ain’t even cum yet.”Dash stood up then, his posture defiant as his cock pointed straight at him.“Get back over here.”

_ What?More?But I’m spent! _ Danny wanted nothing more than to leave this very tight and hot room but he was more anxious about what Fash would do to him if he ignored him.Danny turned back around and stepped towards the blonde.Immediately, hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him in, his soft and spent cock pressing up against Dash’s throbbing cock.The spit and cum from earlier slathered itself onto Dash’s cock, slicking it to a shiny wetness.Danny tried recoiling from the sensation, but Dash held firm.“Ahh, Dash?!”

Ignoring his concerns, Dash leaned in close and laid his chin in the crook of Danny’s neck, his lips dangerously close to his left ear.“Grab my ass, Fenton.”

“W-what?” _ Why grab it now? _

“Just do it.”Dash was adamant in his tone.

Complying, Danny did as he was told.Placing a hand on either cheek, Danny got handful of muscle.Thick yet soft, Dash’s ass had a pliable heft to it.Surprisingly smooth too.Grazing his fingertips along the surface, he elicited a soft breath from Dash.

“Come on, grab my ass Fenton.I know you got enough strength to do that.”

Even though he was freshly spent, Danny could feel the stirring come back into his loins.Following his orders, Danny started to squeeze and paw at Dash’s ass.But with this being the first ass he’s ever really grabbed he didn’t really know what to do. _ Like this, maybe? _

Dash grumbled, “Jeez, what are you doing?Like this!”Illustrating his point, Dash moved his hands from around Danny’s waist to immediately slapping and grabbing his ass.

Danny nearly yelled out a small yelp before catching himself.“Dash!”

“Just follow me,” Dash whispered into his ear.

Danny did his bet to mimic Dash’s movements.With the way Dash was holding onto him, he could feel every hip wiggle and grind as he massaged the thick muscle.His spent cock rubbing up against Dash’s bulge, Danny could feel himself getting hard again.

“Yeah, you like that ass, don’t ya Fenton?I know I’ve caught you looking at it before.Even before all this.”

“N-no I haven’t!” Danny lied.

“Sure, Fenton.I don’t know how to break it to ya, but you’re basically Captain Obvious.The quick head turns every time I walk past you, the shy glances during PE.I know you check me out.”

Dash’s words burned his ears, but not a single one of them were lies.Danny knew this and now he was hearing it spoken aloud.

“Now, enough foreplay, Fenton.I want you to finger my hole.”

Danny pulled back his head a moment, taken aback at the frankness of the command.Dash’s face had a sleazy smile plastered on top of his chiseled jaw.“What?”

“You heard me, Fenton.Finger.My.Ass.”Accenting his request, Dash gently licked at Danny’s lips, giving them a slight sheen in the near dark.

Danny bit his lip as he complied with this latest request. _ This is too much, this is too far!I can’t! _ Despite his inner struggle, it didn’t stop his hands from moving automatically.With trembling hands, Danny glided them over the soft surface before pulling apart Dash’s cheeks and pressing a tentative finger down his valleys.However, to his surprise Danny felt something hard as opposed to soft flesh.Flinching his hand away, Danny stared at Dash for answers.The look on his face must have been something to see because shortly after that Dash broke out into a wide smile.

“Surprise,” Dash laughed.

“Wha-what was that?”

Releasing Danny from his arms, Dash spun in his heels and faced the wall.Bending over with his forearm to steady him, Dash leaned against the wall with his ass arched high.Using his free hand, Dash pulled his right check to show off his ass.“Like what you see, Fenton?” Dash called over his shoulder.

Danny wasn’t sure what he was seeing.Even with enough light peeking though the bottom of the door, Danny could just barely make out the mystery item.A solid black oval seemed to be stuck between Dash’s cheeks. _ What is that?  _ “D-Dash?”

“It’s a vibrator, dork.Haven’t you seen one before?”

“A what?!” Danny yelped.“Wha, why do you have that?Why is it in your ass?Wait...how long have you had it?”Danny’s mind raced with questions as his cock stiffened at the sight.

“To play with my ass, duh.And where else am I gonna stick it?Oh, and since this morning,” Dash said with a smirk and and squeeze of his ass.

“Th-this morning?You mean-“

“Yup, when you first saw me.”

“And-“

“And during class too.Gotta say, sitting down with it inside makes math class a hell of a lot more interesting, haha!”

Danny took a tentative step forward, “Why?”

“‘Cause I thought it would be fun.And I was right.But that doesn’t mean I don’t like some classic action as well,” Dash replied with a wiggle. 

“Y-you want me to fuck you?”Danny asked, his voice incredulous.

“What?“ Dash exclaimed over his shoulder. “Fuck no, you haven’t earned that yet.First we start with your finger game, then I’ll see if you can have my ass.”

“I-I-Oh.”Danny couldn’t ignore the slight disappointment he felt.

“Jeez, you fuck my mouth a few times and you think you can get my ass that fast?Now then, focus up, Fenton.Pull my toy out.”

“What?”

“Can’t finger me with this bad boy inside me.Well, you could but, not today.”Pull aside his cheek once more, Dash exposed his well filled hole. 

Danny gulped.“A-are you sure?” he asked, hands clenched to his chest. 

“Heh, yeah.I’m sure, Fenton.Now, hurry up, lunch is almost over!”

Unsure where to begin, Danny took another step forward until his crotch was just an inch away from Dash’s ass.He could feel the heat radiating out from his whole body.Taking a breath, Danny slowly reached down and felt the foreign object.It was smooth as Dash’s skin, but an almost matte plastic feel to it.Gripping the sides with his fingers, Danny started to pull the toy out.

“Ahh, slowly!”

“Sorry!Did I hurt you?”

“What? No!It feels better when you do it slow,” Dash said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Oh,” Danny answered, his face red.Gripping the toy again, Danny pulled at it, slowly this time.It was as if Dash didn’t want to let it go, his own grip on it was so tight. 

Dash moaned beneath him as Danny slid the toy out, instinctively following the natural curves of it.Finally, the toy was out and Dash let out a drawn out groan.“Fffffucking hell, Fenton.You have no idea how good that felt.”

Danny barely could hear what Dash was saying as he was thoroughly engrossed in the object in hand.A good 6 inches long, the matte black toy was slick with lube. _ How could he have had this in his ass all day? _

“Hey Fenton.Quit daydreaming and hand it over.” 

“Oh!Uh, here.”Handing it over, Dash grabbed the lewd object and kept it in his hand against the wall. 

“Now get to work Fenton.”His voice was stern, yet playful.But it was no less expecting excellent work.

Danny let out a sigh as he took in the sight.Dash’s ass hiked up high with his pants around his ankles.His perfect ass exposed to the air.He wished there was more light if only to commit this image to better memory.Then quickly admonished himself for thinking that. _ God, what is wrong with me? _ Stepping forward, Danny stood stiffly at Dash’s side.Raising a hand, Danny followed the curve of Dash’s ass till his fingers reached his valley.Taking a breath, Danny glided his fingers along the base of Dash’s spine before sliding down his crack.He let out a small moan as Danny gently touched him, his fingers practically tasting his flesh.

“Fuck, now you’re just teasing me, Fenton.Come on, give it to me,” Dash said with a smile. 

Shutting his eyes, Danny drove his finger down Dash’s ass and grazed against his slick hole.Dash let in a sharp intake of air before biting his lips.Following his instincts, Danny let one finger slip past Dash’s rosy entrance.It was wet and hot.Despite the previous intrusion, Dash’s hole still wrapped tight around his finger.Danny let out a moan of his own, this feeling was going to sear into his mind. _I’m inside Dash’s ass_,  he thought, _his head suddenly sober._

“Fucking hell, Fenton!Unnnf, I played with myself all weekend but it doesn’t even compare to when someone else does it.Even just a finger and I’m already dripping!”Danny glanced to the side and truth to his word, Dash’s cock already had a long thin of strand of precum dangling from it.“Don’t just keep it still, keep going, please!”

Hearing Dash’s beg, his voice meek, made Danny’s head spin.Doing as he was told, Danny began to slide his finger in and out of Dash’s hole.The slicking noises of his digit sliding against his flesh coupled with Dash’s moans made a chorus of pleasure.Danny could feel the her rising in his stomach once more.

“Fuck, add another Fenton!Quick!”

Danny felt his throat go dry, but swallowed anyway.Adding another digit, Dash’s hole clenched tight against his fingers for a moment before quickly going slack.Welcoming this added intrusion, Dash began to pant as he stroked his cock. 

“Yessss!Fuck, curve your fingers a bit, it’ll helpaaahhh!”

Dash didn’t even have to finish his sentence, Danny was in a trance as he followed orders.Curving his fingers upward, Danny began to gently scrape against Dash’s insides. _Oh god, I can’t stop!He feels too good, too warm, too much..._ Even having cum just moments before he felt that familiar tug in his stomach as blood began to rush south once more.His cock twitching eagerly to cum again.Using his other hand, Danny pulled aside Dash’s muscled cheek and dove his digits deeper into Dash’s ass.Having Dash literally in the palm of his hands made Danny drool, his mind a swirl with naughty thoughts. _ God, I could do this for hours, just feeling him like this _ _,_ he thought lustfully.

Suddenly, Dash snapped from his position and spun around.Wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck, Dash pulled him close, his strength just barely holding himself up.His breath was hot and heavy as he moaned directly into Danny’s ear.“Fuck, Fenton!Please don’t stop, keep going!”

Danny’s face was blank seeing Dash act like this.His voice was practically begging him to continue.Pulling back slightly, Danny could see his full effect on the man.Dash’s face was awash with pleasure, his mouth agape and his tongue hanging out.Stars were in his eyes as they barely could focus on him.“Dash...”. Danny could feel Dash’s throbbing erection press up against this own, his cock now fully hard once more.His hands were frozen firmly on Dash’s ass, Danny didn’t know what to do.As if his cup run over, Dash suddenly pressed his lips against Danny’s and slid his tongue inside.He tasted of sweat, salt and cum.Danny’s own cum.It was intoxicating as Danny tasted him.Losing himself the desperation of Dash’s kiss, Danny pulled apart Dash’s ass and began fingering him once more.His digits acting far more vigorous than last.Dash responded in kind as he began to rub and move his hips with every thrust of Danny’s fingers, his cock sliding along his own. 

Dash moaned once more, his breath turning heavy.“Ahhhh, Danny!” he exhaled, his sweat laced forehead resting firmly against Danny’s.

Danny’s eyebrows raised, “Dash, did you...just-“

Dash ignored Danny’s inquisitive remarks, “Danny please, I’m close!”

Hearing Dash use his first name, moaning it deep into his ears, it made Danny’s heart jump and his cock come alive.Without warning, Danny jammed in a third finger and pressed in as far as he could.“Dash!”

It was as if Danny pressed a big red button.Suddenly, Dash’s body seized and trembled in Danny’s arms.Gripping him tight, Dash’s moaned right in his ears.“Ahhhhh, fuuuuck!”Dash’s cock spasmed against his own, spurting rope after rope of cum directly onto his own cock.Luckily for him, they didn’t shoot very far so his clothes remained relatively unscathed, despite Dash’s sweat.Instead, his cock became coated in Dash’s cum as Dash held on for dear life, his body finally releasing itself.Soon, Dash’s breath began to balance as his cock trembled it’s last spurt.Dash pulled back and dreamily looked into Danny’s eyes, relief flooding his senses.“Danny...” he said breathily before pressing his lips against Danny’s once more.Gently licking at his lips, the two of them stood in the closet’s darkness, their shadowy forms melting into one as Dash held loosely to Danny’s shoulders. They became nothing more than a loose amalgamation of sweat laced flesh and short breaths. Dash’s breathy sighs and the smell of sweat and sex permeated the air around them.

As Danny continued to kiss Dash, his mind was rather frantic compared to his physical state.Hearing Dash Baxter use his first name, not just saying it but moaning it and begging him to help him cum.It was frightening how much Danny had liked it.How much more he wanted to hear him say it.And how much more he wanted to do to make him say it again.“Dash...uh, we s-should-“

“Wait, wait.Let me clean you up first,” Dash said exhausted.Releasing his arms, Dash got to his knees one last time.In his free hand, Dash gently took Danny’s cock and licked as much of his own cum off and into his mouth.Then, just as quickly, Dash let it fall from his tongue and onto his toy in his hand.The buttplug getting a somewhat fresh coat of cum.Dash did this a few more times, licking Danny’s cock clean and spitting the cum back onto his toy.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked astonished.

“What, I don’t got any more lube in me.You used it all up fingering my ass.Besides, it’s not like I can walk out of here with this in my hand.”Dash then stood back up and turned his back to Danny.Without reservation, Dash slid the toy back into his ass, his own cum sliding past the rosy and well worn entrance.“Good thing we got gym next period, I can toss this in my bag before anyone notices,” he said as he turned around to face Danny.

Danny just stood there, staring at Dash with his pants still around his ankles and his cock still stiff.“Uhh...”

Dash confidently stepped towards him and pulled Danny’s cock into his palm, giving it a few slick strokes.“Too bad we used up most of the lunch hour, I would have loved to have gotten a second load from you,” Dash smiled.

Flinching away from Dash’s grip, Danny hurriedly pulled up his pants and zipped up.“N-no way, there’s no way I could have cum that soon.”

“Oh yeah?” Dash asked as he did the same, pulling jockstrap and jeans up. “And what if I let you fuck me, would you have cum then?”

Danny froze in place as he heard that sentence.“F-fuck you?”

“Yes, Fenton.Fuck me.Like you haven’t thought of it before?I mean, I have.Sure you’re kinda scrawny and not my usual type.But your dick’s good and the size difference is kinda hot.Well, maybe next time Fenton,” Dash joked as he slapped Danny on his back.“Or should I just say ‘Danny’ from now on?” he whispered into his ears.

Danny felt his face flush and go red as he struggled to straighten out the rest of his clothes, desperate to leave this hot box of embarrassment and sex.“W-whatever!”

“Hahah, I saw how much that turned you on, Fenton.No point in denying it.Though I got to say, didn’t think it would turn your crank that much.You like hearing me call your name, Fenton?”

Danny shook his head as he grabbed for the door handle, “No! And I’m going now!”Swinging the door open, with the light of day gracing his visage, Danny immediately turned down the hall and left this scene as fast as he could.

“Alright, till next time Fenton!”Dash yelled out towards him.

Danny ignored Dash’s jabs as he turned the corner and headed into the nearest bathroom.Reaching the sink, Danny yanked the knob to its coldest setting, the freezing water splashing up and out of the sink.Gathering the freezing water into his hands, Danny hurriedly splashed his face, hoping to cool his burning cheeks.After few seconds, Danny turned the water off and dried his face with a paper towel.Looking in the mirror, the water did little in controlling his blush.However, he was grateful that while his clothes were slightly wrinkled from Dash’s pawing, nothing looked out of the ordinary.If anything it just looked like he woke up late and not just had mind blowing sex in the janitor’s closet.Taking a breath, Danny did his best to restyle his hair and tried to look presentable before his next class.But despite all his groomings, Danny couldn’t change the look in his eyes.It wasn’t of guilt or embarrassment or fear.But of excitement.Danny’s mind remembered Dash’s words once more and his body quivered in delight.

_ “And what if I let you fuck me?” _

The thought of Dash in his arms, his cock nestled deep within his body. Their bodies entwined as Danny thrust his cock inside Dash’s plump ass. Danny winced and shut his eyes before staring back in the mirror. Danny sighed. He couldn’t deny it anymore. The truth bubbled up from his stomach and as he let it out he knew there was no going back.

“I want Dash.”


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants to meet up again, but Dash isn’t sure if he’s ready. He wants to blow his mind away. So he meets up with Danny for an after school session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a few months in the making, thank you all for your patience. Day jobs and real life tend to get in the way of all this, but I’m still happy to write more chapters of HoeDash. Enjoy!

“Ahhh, I’m gonna cum!”The red headed gentleman then suddenly thrusted forward into Dash’s throat, pressing down on the back of his head.Clutching his blonde locks, the man grunted as his body shook once, twice, then finally relaxed as his cock twitched one last time, emptying his balls deep into Dash’s throat. 

Dash accepted it all easily, his nose face deep into the man’s ginger bush, his mouth filled with cock and cum.Gulping down the salty concoction, Dash slowly slipped his lips off the man’s worn out member, making sure not to spill a single drop.The man moaned and shivered as Dash let cock out of his slick cage with wet pop of the mouth.Savoring the taste for a moment, Dash hungrily swallowed the cum down his throat.Sitting up right in the passenger seat, Dash licked the remaining stray drops of cum from his lips as he looked upon the mess of man he made.For the past few days now, Dash has made it a point to visit the streets where he first started hooking whenever he could to pick up some quick cash and even quicker loads.Usually after a few minutes, just standing on the corner with Lucy and Irene, someone would drive up and nervously choose him for some private time.Dash always said yes.

“Heh, you enjoy yourself?” Dash smugly asked. 

The man could barely register Dash’s voice in his post orgasmic bliss.“Ehh?Oh, y-yes!Very much!I can’t tell you how much I needed that.”

“Well, I could tell from the amount you shot in my mouth, must have been pent up for awhile now,” Dash said as he ran his hands through his own hair, just barely managing to get his blonde locks back into place. 

The ginger man blushed, “Y-yeah.Wh-what about you?Don’t you need to cum to?” The man asked as he started to reach for Dash’s crotch.

Dash quickly grabbed his wrist with just enough force to make his point clear. _Man, these guys are always so grabby_,  Dash thought . “Hey now, you only paid me for a blowjob.I told ya earlier if you wanted to suck me off that it would cost you,” he said playfully. 

“But that’s all I had on me!” The man whined.“I didn’t know the costs...are you sure I can’t-“

Dash quickly cut him off by pulling him in and sticking his tongue down his mouth.The man moaned reflexively as he lost his self in Dash’s strong kiss.Swiping his tongue across the man’s lips, Dash leaned close to his ear, his voice low and warm.“Then next time bring more cash.And then you’ll get to enjoy all of me,” he purred as he grazed his tongue along the man’s earlobe.The quivering ginger just moaned as Dash teased his worn out cock with his other hand.“Until then,” Dash pulled back and let his thumb just barely pull down the man’s lower lip, “See you next time, stud.” 

Leaving the man in a lustful daze, Dash quickly hopped out of the man’s car and into the alley.The night air was cool and quiet, a refreshing change to the hot box he was just in.Taking in a deep breath, Dash left the alley and headed back onto the street.Adjusting his jacket and checking to make sure his shorts were zipped back up, Dash headed down the the street back to where Lucy and Irene were.It was a short walk, so Dash spent the time counting the money he earned, making sure it was all correct.“10...20...30...160 dollars.Not bad.”The guys were his usual fare, nervous plain clothes men who needed a quick release.Not much he could pull from them so Dash had to adjust his prices accordingly. G_uys like that always have just a few bucks on them, they never think ahead_,  Dash thought. _Well, least they have clean cocks.Not a bad taste either_,  he thought with a smirk.He was lucky enough to snag a well dressed business man who needed his ass for bit so Dash was able to up his prices a bit.Dash remembered the ladies advice. _“__The nicer they dress, the more you can charge them.Rich guys always love to throw their money around, so never sell yourself short when talking to a suit in clean shoes.__”_Dash shook his head gratefully. _Man, Irene and Lucy really know their stuff_,  Dash thought. _Thank god I met them that first night, I probably would have charged the first guy I met 20$ just to cum in my ass! _

Laughing at this could-have-been prospect, Dash made it to the convenience store corner where Lucy and Irene were chatting.“Hey, I’m back,” he said triumphantly. 

Lucy just rolled her eyes, “Dash, for the last time, look into your phone camera before you go back onto the streets.You look a mess.”

“Wait, really?”Pulling out his phone he opened the camera and took a good look at himself. _Yikes!_ His face was red with kiss marks trailing down his neck and his blond locks were pointing very in every direction but forward.He looked like he just finished giving head in a very cramped car.Which he did.Dash immediately tried to tame his locks into place with little luck, “Oof, I looked like this the whole way back?Yeesh, I look crazy,” Dash said as he shoved the phone back into his jacket.

“You said it, not me,” Irene said with a puff of smoke. 

“Hmm maybe I’ll call it a night.I made decent cash for now.I’m satisfied,” Dash said.

“You sure?You can just pop into the mart and just grab some hair gel or something.It’s Friday and barely midnight, all the good horny customers start getting braver around now,” Lucy said.

“Yeah, I guess but I’ve had my fill for the night. I’m feeling a bit worn out.” _And my jaw is getting sore_,  he thought, rubbing his chin.Suddenly, his phone vibrated to life in his pocket.

“Worn out?Aren’t you youngsters supposed to have endless energy?”

“Irene, he’s still fresh to this, he doesn’t have his mouth muscles trained right,” Lucy commented.

“Maybe if he worked that out more than he does that ass of his, he might last longer,” Lucy said with laugh and a jab at Dash’s arm. Then she noticed his face. It was frozen in shock. “Dash?You ok there?”

Dash couldn’t hear a single word the ladies were saying as he was completely transfixed by the message on his phone.“Oh shit,” Dash said blankly. 

“Dash?Hello?” Irene waved a hand in front of his face.

“Wh-what?Oh!It’s uh, holy shit, fuck!It’s-“ Dash stammered.

“Dash, spit it out!Don’t got all day to hear you breath funny.”

Dash took a breath to calm down, “It’s John!He texted me!”

“John?What, that guy from your first night?He hit you up?” Irene asked.

“Oh shit, let me see!”Both Irene and Lucy gathered around his phone as Dash tried to read the text one more time.

** Hey, sorry that I haven’t had time to meet up with you lately.Work has been crazy busy and I haven’t had much energy afterwards.But I'm free in a couple of days.What do you say?Want to meet up? **

“Oh shit, house call!That’s big money right there!” Lucy exclaimed as he patted his back.

Irene nodded approvingly as she took another drag of her cigarette, “I remember him, clean suit, leather seats.Looks like you snagged a good pricey one.”

Dash couldn’t help but smile at their approval, “Heh, I know right?”In actuality, Dash was more excited at just another night with John. Hell , Dash thought,  I’d let him fuck me for free!

Taking a breath, Dash did his best to calm his excited senses.He could feel the blood rush back to his cock at the thought of being fucked senseless by John again.Dash quickly tapped out a response, keeping it short and curt. 

** Sure, sounds fun.What time? **

A few seconds past by as the three of them stared at the phone, waiting for a response.Then, another text bubble popped up and they let out a collective breath.

** 9 pm?I’ll pick you up same place.See you then. **

Dash quickly typed a short good bye before stashing away his phone, he could barely hide the glee on his face as he looked back at Lucy and Irene.“Ok, looks like I was right in calling it in for the rest of the night.Gotta be rested up for the big day.”

“Well, don’t have too much fun now.Make sure you get-“

“Paid up front first, I know Lucy,” Dash finished.“I’ll see you ladies next week?”

“Ha, if he doesn’t wear you out too much,” Irene quipped.

“I can only hope,” Dash mumbled.“See you later!” Dash said as he started down the block, back to his truck.Rounding the corner, Dash walked a few more minutes before arriving at his truck, parked quietly the corner of a nearly empty parking lot.Keying it open, Dash threw open the driver side door and quickly started the car, roaring it to life.Thanks to his side job, his truck started to see better days.Switching on the heat, Dash shivered as the midnight air had began to seep into his bones.“That’s a good girl,” he said with a reassuring pat of the dashboard, “Few more customers and maybe I can get you a new coat of paint.Hell, maybe even fix that stuck window.” 

Reclining into his seat and putting his foot onto the dashboard, Dash pulled out his phone, looking over John’s message once more.He couldn’t help but have his heart flutter and his asshole clench.He was excited, no doubt about it.“Alright Dash, game time.Can’t be a pillow princess this time around.Gonna blow his fucking mind, you got this,” he said confidently.The heater continued to whine out it’s warm breeze.Dash kept his eyes on the text, his brows furrowed. He gulped despite his throat being dry. _Mmm, maybe another practice round?_ Dash brought a hand to his face and dragged it down, “Ugh, fuck why am I so nervous?” he asked aloud, fully knowing the answer.Dash let out a heavy sigh, “Alright, no mopping around.It’s just like a big game.What do you do before a big game, Dash?You practice and relax.” _But how?_ he thought.  _I mean, my vibrator can only do so much...Oh! _Closing out the text, Dash swiped over his phone until he got what he wanted.Danny Fenton’s phone number. _Good thing I managed to wring out that twerp’s phone number..._ Dash smirked as he quickly went over their texts from one another, every other scroll through it all was inevitably shots of Dash’s asshole and dripping cock and Danny’s trembling hand on his own or showing off the bulge in his pants.All ones he “persuaded” Danny to take.Understanding this opportunity at hand, Dash typed out a simple and straightforward text.

** Coming over tomorrow afternoon.See you then. **

Satisfied, Dash tossed his phone aside into the passenger side seat, not bothering to wait for a reply. Shifting his truck into reverse, he eased out of his parking spot and drove back home. In a matter of seconds, Dash’s ears were filled with message pings as his phone buzzed and vibrated on the car seat.Each one no doubt a vehement refusal from Danny. Dash smirked,  _It’s gonna be a good day tomorrow._

* * *

Dash’s car rumbled its way down the quite street, easily drifting along the pavement.Dash leaned his head against his left fist as his other hand gripped the steering wheel, his gaze primed and ready.With the window rolled down, cool air breezed through his gold locks as he turned into the final street before his destination.Easing to a gentle stop, Dash parked on the side of the road and turned his car off.Grabbing his drawstring backpack and a few quarters out of the cup holder, Dash exited the vehicle.Tossing the coins into the meter, Dash watched the minutes add up.“Hmmm, half an hour?Nah, 15 minutes should be enough,” he mumbled to himself. _Shouldn’t take that long to convince him, _ he thought.With the time set, Dash headed to his destination.Wearing his favorite red tank and grey joggers, Dash felt more at ease as he walked. _Just like practice before my games._ It was his go to workout wear, though he was planning on getting a different type of work out this time. 

Hastily crossing the street, Dash made it to his destination.The Fenton Works lab.Just as gaudy as always with a ridiculously huge sign attached to the side of it, Dash sneered at its appearance.“Ugh, how irritating.How does Fenton deal with such embarrassing parents?”Shrugging his shoulders, Dash made his way up the stoop and to the door.Taking a breath and relaxing his stance, Dash casually knocked at the door.

Tap tap tap.

Dash waited for a moment before he heard what seemed like rushing footsteps. Then, the door jerked open, just enough for Danny’s eyes to peek through with the chain lock keeping it from opening all the way.“Sup,” Dash said casually.

“...I thought I told you no,” Danny whispered, his voice already defeated.

“Did you?”Dash cockily pulled out his phone and checked the notifications. Sure enough, there they were, text after text of vehement replies and denials.“Guess I missed them,” Dash smirked. 

“Dash!You can’t-there’s no way that, that...Ugh, just please go home!” Danny pleaded behind the door.

Dash rolled his head to the side, “Yeah no.I came all this way, got all dressed up for ya.I ain’t leaving till I get a practice session in, Fenton,” Dash said resolutely. 

“No!”Danny’s eyes were just resolute.

“What’s the big deal?I was just gonna rent some cheap motel room for a few hours for us.Besides, I know you’ve been wanting some of this ass ever since I let you finger-“

“Oh my god shhh!”Danny’s eyes widened.“W-wait, a motel room?”

“Duh, Fenton.Where else?My folks are home and yours are t...wait.ARE your folks home?” Dash could feel the glee bubble up in his stomach just much as he could see the panic wash over Danny’s face.

“N-no...”

“Is Jazz home?” Dash asked calmly.

“N-no but-!”

“Then forget the hotel!”Dash started to push on the chained door as Danny struggled to push it back, the door creaking from his strength. 

“No no no!There is no way you are coming inside!”Danny whined.

“Of course I’m not gonna come inside.That’ll be you in 20 minutes,” Dash quipped.Danny faltered for a second before regaining his composure, pushing even harder on the door.“Ugh, come on Fenton just let me in already.I don’t wanna work up a sweat doing THIS.”Dash eased up on the door, annoyed from the arguing, just enough for Danny to shut it completely.

“No!And there is no way I’m opening this door!” Danny yelled defiantly across the wood.

Dash rolled his eyes, “Fenton!Come on!”

“Go home, Dash!”Danny’s voice was shrill but defiant.

Dash squared his stance, “Fenton, open the door right now or so help me I’ll start stripping right here on your stoop.”

Silence.Then the door opened a crack, Dash could just barely see Danny’s pale blue eyes filled with unease.“...you wouldn’t.”

“Oh yeah?”Locking eyes with Danny, Dash started to pull his tank top over his stomach and his chest, his perfectly round muscles bracing the afternoon air.

“Holy sh-”Quickly shutting the door, Dash heard the lock scrape open before Danny pulled him in by his tank top.Slamming the door behind them both, Danny embarrassingly and furiously turned to Dash.“Are you kidding me!?Dash that was insanmmmph!”

Quickly shutting off his tirade, Dash locked his lips against Danny’s, sealing away any noise except for the muffled and surprised moans.Swiping his tongue along Danny’s thin lips, Dash smiled as he held his face close.“Thanks for letting me in,” he whispered. 

Shaking off Dash’s grasp, Danny pushed him away as he groaned and rubbed at his eyes, already irritated and exhausted.His face red from the kiss, Danny couldn’t bring himself to even look at Dash, his eyes firmly on the ground.

“Oh!This is for you.”Getting Danny’s attention, Dash grabbed his hand and ceremoniously dropped his extra coins into it.

“Quarters?” Danny asked confused.

“For the meter.If I had known you were home alone, I would have put in more,” he explained.

“But, but, why can’t you do it?” Danny whined.

“What, and give you a chance to lock me out again?No way, Fenton.Now I parked on the opposite block across the way.So no one saw me head to your place.Now go on, I’ll settle in, heh!”Dash barked as he slapped Danny on the ass.Letting out a yelp, Danny fought with himself for a moment before relinquishing control and stuffed the quarters in his pocket.His back slumped in defeat, Danny exited his home with his orders.

“Heh, what a lucky break,” Dash smiled to himself.Taking in his surroundings, Dash familiarized himself with Danny’s home.  _ When was the last time I was in here?_ Dash snapped his fingers as he recounted the memory. _Oh yeah, when Jazz was tutoring me.And then Danny barged in with his twinky ass.Ha!Can’t believe I was pursuing Jazz._ Dash laughed at himself,  _If I told my past self that I’d be looking towards Fenton more than his sister, I’d say I was insane._ Chuckling at his personal growth, Dash pulled his knapsack over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. 

Rounding the corner, Dash quickly found Danny’s room.A few posters placed along the walls, a writing desk, a wire frame bed.A perfectly plain room that matched Danny, at least in Dash’s eyes.Tossing his knapsack next to the bedside drawer, Dash sat himself down onto the bed.Assessing its strength, Dash bounced a few times.The bed creaked and groaned with his weight but seemed to hold strong. “Hmm, seems sturdy enough,” he said patting the sheets. _Eh, if it breaks that’s not my problem._ After a fast appraisal, Dash made quick work of his shoes, tossing them along side his knapsack.Barefoot, Dash settled into Danny’s bed, the pillows propping his back up.  Hmm, wait a minute. Tugging off his tank top, Dash tossed it onto the far desk.With his chest bare, Dash felt the soft covers against his skin of his back.He truly felt in the zone and it showed on his face with a sly grin. _There, this outta get that twerp drooling. _

A minute ticked by before Dash heard the familiar sound of the front door.“Take ya long enough, Fenkowski!” Dash shouted.Then the sudden rough patter of feet as Danny bolted up the stairs.Swinging the door wide open, Dash could only grin as Danny looked upon him.“Hey.”

Danny just stood there frozen as a sheet of sweat started to form on his forehead.He was speechless.

“What, you had to have known I was gonna be in your bed at some point.Now come on, Fenton.Get over here,” Dash purred, tapping the sheets. 

Dash could see the worry flash across Danny’s eyes.He then stiffly walked to his bed and sat on the side, his back to Dash.His back rigid, he still hadn’t said a word.

Dash raised his brows, “Did you use up all my quarters, Fenton?Wow, guess you want me here for a long time, eh?”

Danny shot his head over his shoulder, “That’s not-!”

“Haha, calm down, dork.It’s fine.I want to be here for awhile too,” Dash admitted, his gaze aloof as he looked up at the ceiling. _Gotta work out all the kinks before John._

Danny’s face turned red as he looked away, his eyes focusing on his window. 

“Hmm.So where is everyone?”Dash asked.He had to know what the time frame was for this tryst._No point in being interrupted by Jazz or worse, Fenton’s weirdo parents. _

Danny was quiet for a moment, his back slumped forward in defeat.“...Jazz is off studying with her friends, prepping essays or something.Mom and Dad are out looking for uh, new materials for their gadgets.”

“So they’ll be gone for...?”Dash let the questing hang.

Danny nervously rubbed his arm as his voiced whispered, “...a few hours.”

“Great!” Dash exclaimed.Reaching over, Dash wrapped his big arms around Danny’s small waist and hoisted him over his frame.Ignoring his yelp of surprise, Dash settled Danny’s back against his chest, his lips right next to his ear.“Then we got the day to ourselves,” Dash purred, his voice a soft rumble.

Danny let out a whimper as Dash held him in place.Despite his squirming, Danny wasn’t going anywhere fast.“Dash!Come on!”

“Oh please, Fenton.I’m already here in your bed.Can’t we get past this by now?”Dash loosened his arms some and started to let his hands glide across Danny’s thin frame.“Doesn’t this feel good?” he teased as his right hand made its way underneath his white tee, his rough digits sliding against his chest. Dash could literally feel Danny’s heart pumping beneath his palm.It was quick and erratic. 

“Unnnff,” Danny let out a soft grunt as he began to lose himself to Dash’s advances.Soon, a strong hand found its way to his crotch, Dash groping Danny’s cock through his jeans.“Dash...”

“See?You love this.And I bet you can tell how much I love it too,” Dash whispered as he grinded his crotch forward, pressing his bulge against Danny’s ass.Sticking out his tongue, Dash let the bottom of Danny’s ear roll gently against tongue before nipping at the lobe, biting down just enough.“Now come on then, Fenton.Show me what you got,” Dash breathed.Letting go of his grip, Dash let Danny lay on his chest for a moment, dazed and confused.It only took a second before Danny slowly turned around to face Dash.Placing both hands around Dash’s head, Danny leered his frame over his, their bulges just inches away from contact.Dash kept his usual sly grin on his face, he was right where he wanted to be.“Well, Fenton?”

Danny’s face contorted into a mix of desire and shame as he stared nervously into Dash’s eyes.Swallowing a parched throat, Danny cautiously leaned forward, his eyes closed.Tired of this glacial pace, Dash suddenly wrapped his hands around Danny’s head and pulled him in, their lips crashing together in a fervent clash.Stifling a moan, Danny melted into Dash’s kiss as their tongues slid and glided along one another, a familiar dance that he still wasn’t used to.

“Much better than the closet, right Fenton?” Dash teased between kisses.

Danny could only softly grunt in reply, his slender frame quivering at such intimate proximity to Dash.“Unf...”

_Fuck yes, this is way better than those cramped cars I’m always in.I should try to get more guys to take me to motels._ Taking a mental note, Dash slid his hands away from Danny’s neck and into his hands, giving the soft digits a tender squeeze.Breaking the kiss, Dash lowered his voice to a gentle growl, “Don’t lie to me Fenton, you’ve dreamed about this, haven’t you.Me in your bed, pining me down, having your way.”He could see he was speaking the truth as Danny’s face turned red.“Say it.”

Danny’s bit his bottom lip before turning away from the smug sight of Dash.“...yes.”

“Did you jack off in this bed thinking of me?” Dash asked with another squeeze of his hands. 

“...y-yes.”

“What did you think of?” Dash asked, his voice dangerously soft.

Danny whimpered before turning back to face Dash, his eyes scared.“Of fucking you...”

“Oh did you now,” Dash said, completely unsurprised.“Well then,” and Dash brought his legs up and wrapped them around Danny’s waist, pressing their crotches together, “Let’s make that a reality, shall we?”

Danny let out a moan as their cocks made contact.Denim against denim, the pressure and heat of it all made Danny’s head swirl.Losing all sense of self, Danny hungrily pressed his lips against Dash’s once more, his desire hitting its boiling point. 

Dash couldn’t help but laugh in his head,  _It’s like getting licked at by a hungry puppy._ Even though Danny kept his hands pinned, Dash knew he could break free at any moment.But he decided to let the twerp have his fun, it was actually fairly enjoyable to have someone as small as Danny try to pin him down. _How cute._ As they continued their kiss, Danny began to slowly thrust forward, rubbing their concealed cocks against one another.His movements jerky yet earnest, Danny shakily rubbed against Dash, his breath uneven.Breaking the kiss, Dash stared in Danny’s eyes.“You want more, yeah?”

Danny hazily nodded as he listened to Dash’s voice, “Y-yes.”

“Then you gotta show me more, Fenton.Ain’t fair I’m the only one showing skin.”

Danny gulped as he nodded in agreement.Letting go of his tentative grip on Dash’s hands, Danny sat up right and got to his knees, placing himself squarely between Dash’s legs.Gripping the bottom of his shirt, Danny hesitated for a moment.His fingers twisted and kneaded at the fabric as the rest of him stayed frozen. 

Dash was unimpressed.“Fenton, we’ve had gym together.I’ve seen you shirtless before,” Dash said matter of factly.

“That was before!”Danny yelled. 

“And we’ve made out in that stupid closet more times than I can count.I felt you up every single time,” Dash continued. 

“The lights were off...” Danny said meekly. 

Dash let out a sigh.Sitting up, Dash pulled himself close to Danny so that his knees were up beside him, effectively surrounding Danny.“Then should I help you?”

“W-wait, wait!”Danny’s protests came a second too late as Dash had already seized the bottom of his shirt in his hands.In one swift motion, Dash pulled off his white tee and tossed it on the ground.With Danny’s chest exposed to the air and light of day, Dash could swear he saw his whole body turn red from embarrassment.Danny kept his lips shut tight as he averted from Dash’s gaze.

Dash on the other hand let out a small whistle.  _ Fenton was right, it is different._ Compared to that cramped closet, even from this close up view point, Dash could see everything.He never realized just how fair skinned he was, like the sun barely touched him.While he was fit, he was basically a pole compared to his own chest which was easily twice his size.Dash noticed that his collar bone jutted out slightly made him seem more fragile than usual.Looking him over, Dash could see that despite his worried face Danny was clearly excited.Like the tent in his jeans, Danny’s nipples were just as perky.Soft pink mounds that gave his flat chest some dimension.“Not bad, Fenton,” Dash said approvingly.

Danny mumbled a thanks as he continued to look away.

“I mean, you’re no ‘me’ but still,” Dash teased as he lifted his arms and flexed.

“Oh jeez...”Despite what he voiced, Dash could very easily see Danny taking quick glances at his figure.

Smirking, Dash dropped his arms.“Ready to keep going?”Danny whined as he nodded.Taking a soft hand, Dash quietly lifted Danny’s chinback up to his lips and kissed him.Instinctively, Dash brought his hands to Danny’s chest, his hands easily spanning the entire width of him.Using his thumbs, he placed his rough pads onto Danny’s nipples and gave them a gentle rub.Danny’s moans made him know he hit a good spot. John’s nipples were just as sensitive too, got to remember to hit these spots later. “Come on, Fenton.You got me in your lap here, feel me up,” Dash said, his lips still brushing against Danny’s.

Shakily, Danny brought his hands to Dash’s chest.Dash let out a low growl of approval as Danny’s felt the full weight of his pecs.They easily fit into the cup of his palm like two hefty sacks of meat.“Like this?” 

“Yup, just like that, Fenton.” _That’s right, Dash, sweet talk ‘em,  he thought, __ make them feel like what they’re doing is giving you the most pleasure._ Distracting him, Dash slid his tongue along side Danny’s cheek, making a wet trail to his earlobe.Giving the bit of flesh a nibble, Dash let his hands slide down Danny’s nimble frame until they reached his jeans.Hooking his fingers behind the fabric, Dash let his them graze the few wisps of hairs Danny had.Dash immediately felt hands claw at his backside as his fingers teased Danny’s skin.“Excited, Fenton?” Dash whispered into his ear.

All Danny could do was let out a low groan as Dash continued to tease him.With his voice dangerously low and his tongue making quick work of his ear, sliding and outlining the ridges, each trail sending sparks down his spine, Danny didn’t stand a chance.“Dash...” he breathed.

Following the signs of pleasure, Dash quickly slid his hand down Danny’s denim, cupping his eager cock through his underwear. “Yup, definitely excited.”Ignoring Danny’s cries of protest, in one deft move Dash managed to unbutton and unzip his fly.Danny’s still concealed cock burst forth, his red polka dot boxers sporting a very obvious wet stain.Dash pulled back slightly and gazed at the sight.He swallowed quickly as his mouth had suddenly filled with saliva.Calmly, Dash pawed at the throbbing erection, pressing his thumb and swirling against the cockhead.“I’m pretty hard too, Fenton.Do you wanna see?” he whispered against Danny’s ear. 

“Y-yes,” Danny said shakily.

“Then you know what to do,” Dash said as he leaned back into his palms.His eyes kept a soft gaze on Danny as he clenched and squeezed his hands together.Reaching out tentatively, Danny hooked just fingers behind Dash’s gray waistband and pulled them down.Easily, Dash’s erection sprung out, still contained by his jockstrap.The white elastic left little to the imagination as his cock was already peaking out the top.Dash let out a relaxed sigh as he wriggled his hips, “Much better.But not quite.Come on Fenton, one more layer,” he teased.

“Dash...” Danny gulped.Moving his hand, Danny slowly reached for his waistband.But then Dash suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it hard against his cock.“Dash!” 

“Fuck yeah, just like that Fenton.”Letting go of Danny’s hand, Dash thrusted slightly into the quivering teen’s palm, his grip still firm.Dash smiled as he reached over and hooked a finger behind Danny’s waistband.“Same time Fenton.”Dash made it clear it wasn’t a suggestion.

Danny let out a small whine as he did as he was told.Hooking a finger behind the elastic, both of them pulled each other’s underwear down.Dash’s cock, free of its restraints, stood straight up, clearly as eager as he was.Danny’s did the same, twitching ever so slightly now that it was exposed to the air.Unable to contain himself, Dash closed the distance and leaned forward again.Wrapping his hands around Danny’s waist, Dash pulled him close so their cocks were pressed up against one another.

“Ahhh!Jeez, Dash!Warning next time!”

Dash smirked as he wrapped a strong hand around both their cocks.With Danny a size smaller, Dash’s cock looked like it towered over his.But both were leaking a sizable amount of precum which Dash was grateful for.With their cocks slick enough, Dash began to jack their cocks together, his hand just barely wrapping around both of them.With their most sensitive parts flush with one another, their breaths became heavy.Silencing Danny’s whined of pleasure, Dash hurriedly jammed his tongue into his mouth.Swirling his tongue around Danny’s, Dash brought his free hand to the back of Danny’s head.Pushing forward, his tongue fervent in its actions, Dash made Danny lean back and take this sensory overload head on.Their bodies so close to one another, sweat and spit mixing and marking each other’s bodies, Dash held Danny close as he devoured him.All Danny could do in response was hold on to dear life and Dash’s back and take it.Despite being in spacious bedroom, with Dash surrounding Danny, it felt like they were back in that cramped closet once more.

Slowing his oral assault, Dash eased on his kisses before pressing his forehead against Danny’s.His breath came out in uneven pants as he held on to Dash from fear of falling into the bed.The wayward thought popped into Dash’s head as he held Danny close. _He’s gotten better at kissing.Wonder if he’s been practicing with someone?Or is he finally keeping up with me?_ Pushing aside the thought, Dash took a breath to center himself.Letting go of their cocks, Dash brought his hand to Danny’s cheek and lifted his gaze.His eyes were misty with tears that threatened to spill over.Cradling him in his hands, Dash gently kissed his lips, not breaking his gaze.Such a moment of softness managed to break Danny’s haze.

“Dash?”

Dash smiled as he placed another kiss.“Alright Fenton, enough foreplay.Time for the next step.”Letting go of Danny, Dash swung his legs around from him and leaned over the bedside.Danny just sat there confused as Dash began to rifle through his knapsack.“Stupid zipper, come on...Here we go!”After sifting through the darkness of his knapsack, Dash quickly pulled out a palm sized bottle of lube which he tossed behind him to Danny who grabbed it, confused.Then diving back into the pack, pulled out a handful of condoms then quickly scrambled for his pants and grabbed his phone which he placed on the dresser. _Alright, we are set._ Getting to his knees, Dash propped himself on his hands and looked over his shoulder.Leveling his gaze at Danny, Dash smirked.“Come on, Fenton,” he teased with a wiggle of his ass, “I think you know what to do next.

Dash could see Danny salivate at his ass, so eagerly presenting itself like a steak on a silver platter.Even concealed by joggers, Dash’s ass was as still as curvaceous as ever.“Uhh, a-alright.”Shakily, Danny reached forward and grabbed Dash’s waistband and pulled downward, joggers and all.With Dash’s help, Danny pulled the gray fabric past his ass and to his knees.One small wriggle later and Dash was completely nude in front of Danny’s eyes.“Uhhh...” Danny stammered, holding Dash’s clothes. 

Dash couldn’t help but laugh.Danny had the same look the others guys did whenever he took of his clothes. Right down to the slacked jaw. “Fenton, take a picture, it’ll last longer.Actually, you can if you want, I don’t care.The thought of my ass as your phone background is kinda hot.”

Coming back to reality, Danny shook his head and placed the clothes on the floor.“W-whatever Dash.” 

“Heh, now come on, Fenton.”Reaching a  hand back, Dash pulled apart his butt cheeks, exposing his rosy hole to the air.“Use that bottle I gave ya.”

“Oh, y-yeah.O-okay.”Remembering the bottle, Danny popped the cap off the and tipped it upside down, squeezing it’s contents out.A thick blob of clear liquid glooped out of the bottle and dropped directly into Dash’s hole.The cool sensation made his asshole tighten for a second before relaxing.With a nervous hand, Danny carefully prodded Dash’s hole with his finger before easily gliding in, well past the first knuckle.

Dash did a sharp intake as he clenched his fist, biting down on his lip.“Fuck Fenton...”

“Ah, did I hurt you?!” Danny panicked.

Dash barked out a laugh, “What?No dork, you didn’t hurt me.It’s just-“ he let out a breathy chuckle “-it’s one thing when you finger yourself, even when you ride a dildo.It’s good and filling and right.But when some one else does it?When you can feel them inside you?”Dash melted into the pillow and pushed back, pressing Danny’s finger inside him deeper.“Ain’t nothing better than that,” he groaned.

Danny let out a sharp exhale as Dash pushed back.Struggling to contain himself, Danny slowly worked his digit into Dash’s hole, sliding in and out, twisting ever so slightly.Dash just made happy noises as Danny nervously fingered him, small moans and groans the made Danny’s cock twitch.“Holy sh...”

“Add another one Fenton,” Dash instructed, pulling his checks apart with his hands.With his face fully planted into the bed sheets, he had found paradise in Danny's bedroom.

Doing as he was told, Danny slid in another digit, his middle finger braving the rosy entrance.It wasn’t long before Dash’s tight ring began to relax and welcome Danny’s slender fingers.Every trip down to his knuckle made Dash growl with lust.The sound was like a call and response.Dash growled in delight, Danny would moan in kind.“Dash, oh god...”

Dash smirked,  _I knew Fenton would like me all moany and shit._After all that time in the cramped closet, barely able to make a noise, Dash knew Danny would love every noise he could muster. Dash looked up from the sheet over at Danny, solidifying his theory.His face twisted in agony and lust of his own actions. _Definitely not a universal thing though, some dudes I had did not want any noises.Got to play the field, see how they respond.Remember that Dash, _ he affirmed.Pulling out from Danny’s fingers, Dash spun around to his back, his head propped up by the pillow.With his knees in the air, Dash shot Danny his best “come here” look.His eyes soft with desire, Dash let out small short breaths. 

Dash didn’t have to say a word as Danny immediately closed the distance between them and climbed his frame over Dash’s.Throwing his lips against his own, Danny fervently and desperately tasted him. 

Dash couldn’t help but smile as Danny whimpered and moaned into each kiss.He was finally melting into it and Dash couldn’t be happier. When the guys finally just give in, finally let that wall fall down and just eat me up, ain’t not better feeling than that. Gleefully, Dash guided Danny’s hand back to his twitching hole.Danny wasted no time in inserting his fingers back into Dash’s slick cage.Between the oral onslaught and Danny’s fast fingers, Dash could easily lose himself in the pleasure too.But he kept his head on his shoulders, remembering what needed to be done.Breaking the kiss, Dash pressed his forehead against Danny’s as they both caught their breath.“Next step?” Dash asked, knowing the answer.

Danny blushed as he bit his lip.“Y-yes!” he replied enthusiastically.

“Good.”Reaching over to the dresser, Dash grabbed a condom from the top.Bringing it to his teeth, Dash tore the foil and ripped out the rubber.“Put this on.”

Wide eyed, Danny took the condom and fumbled it onto his cock.Sliding its slick plastic over his dick, Dash could see him quiver from the feeling it gave him.

“What, first time wearing one?Feels tight?Strange?Kind good?” Dash teased.

Danny nodded,“Y-yeah.”

“Heh, wait till you get inside my ass Fenton.Gonna feel ten times better than that,” he bragged.Lifting up his knees, Dash positioned himself just under Danny’s wiry frame. _Missionary, should be easy enough to start out with.For me at least, god knows how difficult this is gonna be for the twerp._ “Ready?”

Danny froze for a moment before shaking off the ice from his brain.“Y-yes.”Taking a hold of Dash’s knees, Danny placed himself square between them, his sheathed cock resting neatly against Dash’s balls.Taking a hand, Danny guided his cock until it was just pressing against Dash’s rosy hole.“D-Dash, are you sure-“

Dash rolled his eyes, “Are you kidding me, Fenton?We came this far, you think I’m gonna say no now?Jeez, come on you dork!Stick your cock in me and fuck me!” 

Danny flinched at his words.Giving into to his demands, Danny slowly inched himself towards Dash’s body.With the amount of lube earlier and the slick condom, Danny met little resistance.Easily gliding inside Dash’s warm hole, Danny’s head nearly melted from the pleasure.Despite his earlier prepping, Dash was as tight as ever.Such warmth and confinement. His mind swirled with conflict.The desire to fuck this man like an animal and strain of keeping himself sane flooded his senses. “Fucking hell...”

Dash on the other hand was in heaven.Feeling himself being taken by another man, even if it was Fenton, was total bliss.It had only been a day since his last cock that penetrated him but to him it felt like weeks. _Fuck, who knew Fenton could make me feel just as full?_ Dash eyed the teen over,  _And this..._ Seeing Danny’s facecontort and journey from pleasure to frustration to eagerness was just a boon.“Told ya, Fenton.Tight like a vicegrip but total velvet, right?” Dash breathed, his voice soft.

Danny couldn’t hear a word he said, his ears ringing with the squishing sound of his cock entering his ass.It was too much.“Dash...Ahh...”

“Alright, almost there Fenton.Come on...ahhh there we go.” After what seemed like a millennia, Danny had finally slid entirely inside him.His hips flushed against his ass, Dash could see him barely keep himself upright as he hovered above him.His thin arms struggling to hold his weight up, his hands softly shook as they gripped his white sheets.“Doing ok?” Dash asked, completely relaxed.

Danny could barely speak.His eyes looked glazed over as he stared at the wall, his breath uneven.“Ughhh...”

“Good enough.Now...” Raising his legs, Dash wrapped them around Danny’s waist and pulled him in closer.“...fuck me, Fenton.”

Danny gulped as nodded his head.Pulling out ever so slightly, Danny plungedhimself back into Dash’s hole.Slowly and surely, Danny began to find his pacing and found his cock sliding in and out of Dash’s ass with ease.“Dash, oh god...”

With each tentative thrust, Dash felt the heat rise in his stomach.The small squeaks of the bed frame, the sweating falling on his body, the whimpering moans of the teen inside him.It was a delightful symphony to his ears.Raising his arms, Dash put his hands behind his head and gave himself a stretch, arching and puffing his chest out.Dash couldn’t help but smile, this was exactly where he loved to be.Getting his ass drilled by someone who just couldn’t help themselves.He looked at Danny with satisfied eyes.“Doing good, Fenton.Not bad at all.Hell, maybe we should make this a regular session,” Dash said with a tousle of Danny’s hair. 

“Ughhh...” Danny, clearly too focused on the main task at hand, only groaned in response.His head down in Dash’s ample chest, Danny kept his rhythm as steady as he could knee it.Sliding his cock in and out of Dash’s well traveled hole.

Feeling antsy, Dash knew it was time to get to the real work.“Alright, Fenton.You did good so far, now how about you let me set the pace?”Then Dash suddenly wrapped his legs and arms around Danny’s body.Ignoring his confusion, Dash whipped the two of them around, tossing his body over until Dash was on top.All the while, never letting Danny’s cock slip from his ass. 

“Wha-what?”

“I told you Fenton, I have to practice.Can’t just be doing missionary all day.I already got that down easy.Now just hold still while I-“.Leaning towards the side table, Dash grabbed his phone while keep Danny’s cock firmly in place.Bouncing slightly to keep it stiff, Dash scrolled through his phone for a moment.“I could have sworn I bookmarked it, what was the name-ah!Here it is.”

“Here-oh god, unf, what is?”Danny asked between bounces.

Dash flipped the phone towards him, “Sex positions.Got tons of them for reference.Figured I should practice a few my customers don’t know about.There was one that caught my eye before...”Dash swiped through the pages until he found it.“Yup, this one.Alright just gonna-“Dash then popped off Danny’s cock with no warning.

“Hnrrrk!” Danny grunted. 

“Hey don’t worry, just got to change my seating a bit, I’ll have you back in my ass in no time.”Dash saw the teen cover his face, embarrassed.Facing his back to Danny, Dash studied his phone intently.“I put my legs like this?I think?”Following the image, Dash leaned forward onto his forearms and spread his legs wide into a split, resting Danny’s cock between his cheeks. Oof, good thing I stretched before coming here. “Like this pose so far, Fenton?”

“Ummm yeah...”Danny was transfixed at the view, his cock nestled between two muscular mountains.His hands instinctively went up to the jock’s cheeks and began squishing them.

“Heh, well how about now?”Dash then arches his back and started to bounce his ass against Danny’s cock, his cheeks moving like two heavy meat sacks. 

“Holy-unnnf!” 

_Hmmm, not a bad response.Then again, Fenton isn’t as much as an ass man as some of my customers.Being in it, sure, but probably not like this.Still, good move to have in my pocket to get some coin._ “Hey, I’m gonna lift up a bit, make sure your cock slides in when I settle back down,” Dash called behind him.

Danny nodded vigorously at his command.“O-ok.”Following his instructions, Danny pushed his stiff cock forward as a Dash lifted his ass.Nudging the rosy hole with his cock, Dash slowly slid his weight down onto his stiff staff.“Oh god...”

_Oh god is right, _ Dash thought. _This new position is hitting something different, I swear!It’s like I can feel it deeper._ Adjusting to this change, Dash took a breath before shifting his hips up and down.Putting all his energy into his lower back, Dash pumped his ass atop Danny’s cock.Looking over his shoulder he could see the young teen lost in a total trance, his eyes transfixed upon his muscular mounds.“You awake there, Fenton?” he called out breathlessly.

“Guhhh...” That was all Danny could groan out.

“Heh, not bad,” Dash murmured triumphantly to himself.He kept the position going for a bit until he felt a hitch in his leg and his muscle tighten up.“Oh shi-!”Quickly folding in his legs, Dash sat up right with Danny’s cock still inside him. 

Dash wiped the sweat off his brow, “Whew, close one.It would have sucked to pull a hammy during mid fuck.” _Can’t hold that pose for too long, gotta remember that._ “You ok back there?”

Danny heaved for a second in the change of weight atop him but quickly adjusted as Dash’s ass settled into him.“Yeah, fine back here,” he replied weakly. 

Dash raised his brow and checked his phone again.Scrolling through the pages, he quickly found the next pose he was looking for.Luckily, he already was halfway in it.“Reverse cowboy...alright!”Shifting his thighs slightly, Dash settled into position and began bouncing slightly.Danny let out a pleased groan which was music to his ears.“Not bad, right Fenton?Me on top?You can see every inch of me like this,” he said confidently.Striking a pose, Dash brought up and flexed his arms, flashing the waves of muscles that were carved into his back. 

Danny’s eyes went wide, “Oh jeez...”

Dash glanced over his shoulder, “But that’s not what you like, is it Fenton?You like feeling every part of me, don’t you?”

“D-Dash, I-“

Dash exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, “Alright alright, if that’s what you want.”Carefully leaning back, Dash let his back rest against Danny’s thin chest.Wrapping his arm behind Danny’s neck, Dash let out a satisfied moan as he grinded atop his cock.Careful to not crush him with his entire weight, Dash arched his back and placed his center of gravity directly into his hips.“Ahhh, much better, right?” 

Danny let out another moan as his hands gradually found their way to Dash’s chest.Groping his pec, Danny let his other hand dance and glide along Dash’s stomach, his fingers tracing the valleys of his strong abs.“Oh god Dash...”

The jock smirked as he grinded his ass. Turning his head, Dash stuck his tongue down Danny’s mouth, turning his moans into muffled prayers of appreciation.Dash could see on the young man’s face that he was getting close.His eyes tightly shut, Danny’s hips ground deeply into his own as if he was digging for release.“Fuck yeah, come on, give it to me...” he whispered, his voice low and soft.He knew exactly what would make Danny come.Grabbing his hand, Dash placed it squarely on his own cock and moaned softly into his ear.“Danny, please...” he whined.

“D-Dash!”It was like a magic word.Hearing Dash say his name so sweetly, so enticingly, Danny only had one response.Thrusting his hips skyward, Danny lifted Dash into the air as he plunged his cock inside his muscular ass and finally released himself. 

“Oh shit!” Didn’t think the twerp had it in him. Keeping perfectly still, Dash could feel Danny tremble beneath him as he came.He managed to keep this position for a few moments before losing all his energy and collapsing into the bed, Dash along with him. The jock let out a satisfied groan as he settled into Danny’s exhausted team.Giving him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek, Dash slid off the spent cock and onto the other side of the bed.He looked over Danny, he simply laid still with his hands by his sides looking utterly exhausted.The post sex glow was practically radiant as sweat dotted his entire frame. Dash smiled then he remembered his favorite part.Getting to his knees, Dash shifted over to Danny’s side.His cock now limp, the condom still clung around it like an squishy balloon. _Dang, Fenton, must have held that in for awhile._ Licking his lips, Dash carefully slid the condom off, careful not to spill a single drop. 

Danny flinched at his touch, his cock raw with nerves raised.Opening his eyes he was treated to the enchanting visual of Dash upturning the condom into his mouth and hungrily lapping at the seed that spilled.“Oh jeez...”

Dash swallowed the last drop and smiled.“What, it’d be a waste if I just threw it in the garbage full like that.”He winked at Danny as he tossed the spent condom into the nearby wastebasket.Wiping the sweat off his body, Dash gave his still throbbing cock a few tugs.“Alright, I’m gonna grab a glass of water.I’ll give you you a couple minutes to catch your breath, then it’s round 2.Maybe I’ll even get to cum this time,” he said teasingly. Getting off the bed, Dash stretched his body before starting for the door. 

Danny sat up right with a jolt.“Wh-what?!I thought your...”practice” was done?”

Dash stopped in his tracks and threw a glance over his shoulder.“What, you thought I’d be done with you with just one nut?Nah, Fenton.I got lots more things to try out before we’re done today.And besides, looks like you ain’t too mad at prospect.”Dash gave a knowing glance to Danny’s cock which had already recovered to full mast.“Be right back,” he said with a wink.Ignoring Danny’s pleas of distress, Dash closed the door behind him.Sighing contently, Dash sauntered his way to the kitchen, eager to refuel and get back into practice.

* * *

The sun had already began to set by the time Dash made it to his car.Tossing in his pack, Dash settled into the driver’s seat with only minimal discomfort.“Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have tried that last position.Definitely too punishing on the calves.”Keying the engine to life, Dash looked off into the distance.He felt prepared and relaxed thanks to Danny’s assistance.Whipping out his phone, Dash eagerly typed out a message to John.

** Looking forward to tomorrow, see you then. **

Not letting himself overthink it, he quickly hit send before pulling out of the parking spot.It was long before he heard the familiar dings of his phone ring out.Glancing at the screen, John had replied just as quickly, eager to see him.His mind at ease and his ass sore, Dash headed home ready to tackle the next challenge. Blowing John's mind away.


End file.
